


The Coffee Hug (Adventskalenderstory 2016)

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Reality, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Ianto's Coffee, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Ianto Jones und seine Schwester Rhiannon betreiben ein kleines Café in Cardiff. Eines Tages verschlägt es Jack Harkness dorthin – und er entdeckt, dass nicht nur der Kaffee seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient.





	1. Türchen 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist wieder so weit. Wie die letzten Jahre gibt es auch 2016 eine simple Boy-meets-Boy-Story, in einer alternativen Realität zum Canon angesiedelt, ohne Drama und mit wenig Tiefgang, als kleinen puderzuckerbestäubten Happy-End-Happen zwischendurch im Vorweihnachts- und Jahresendspurt-Stress.

Titel: The Coffee Hug  
Autor: LadyCharena (Oktober 2014/November 2016)  
Fandom: Torchwood   
Wörter: 19568  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Rhiannon Davies & Familie, Iantos und Rhis Eltern, Toshiko Sato, OC: Adrian, weitere Charaktere erwähnt  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, [Ianto/Lisa in der Vergangenheit]  
Rating: AU, slash, ab12

Summe: Ianto Jones und seine Schwester Rhiannon betreiben ein kleines Café in Cardiff. Eines Tages verschlägt es Jack Harkness dorthin – und er entdeckt, dass nicht nur der Kaffee seine Aufmerksamkeit verdient.

Anmerkung: Es ist wieder so weit. Wie die letzten Jahre gibt es auch 2016 eine simple Boy-meets-Boy-Story, in einer alternativen Realität zum Canon angesiedelt, ohne Drama und mit wenig Tiefgang, als kleinen puderzuckerbestäubten Happy-End-Happen zwischendurch im Vorweihnachts- und Jahresendspurt-Stress. 

Obwohl, wenn es nach meinereiner ginge, würde das ganze ja in einem ye olde tea shoppe spielen, ernst und gesittet bei Earl Grey Tee, Gurken- und Kressesandwiches… 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Ianto sah missmutig auf das Glas, das vor ihn gestellt wurde. „Milch und Plätzchen?“, fragte er trocken. „Mama, ich bin wirklich keine sieben Jahre mehr alt.“ 

Wenigstens servierte sie ihm die Milch nicht mehr in dem durchsichtigen Becher mit den roten Glitzersternen, die beim Trinken träge, wie magisch, in der flüssigkeitsgefüllten doppelwandigen Außenseite auf und ab schwebten - wie sie es getan hatte, als er die besagten sieben Jahre alt gewesen war. Dieses kindliche Trinkgefäß stand noch immer – abgestoßen und altersbedingt getrübt - im elterlichen Geschirrschrank. Seite an Seite mit dem Milchbecher seiner Schwester, der sich nur durch die Dekoration mit lila Glitzersternen und einem in den Boden geritzten, inzwischen kaum noch lesbaren „R“ von seinem unterschied. Rhi hatte eine schwach sichtbare Narbe an der Innenseite ihres rechten Mittelfingers, die sie sich zugezogen hatte, als sie versuchte, mit Hilfe einer Kerze und einer aufgebogenen Büroklammer, ihren Namen in den Trinkbecher zu brennen. 

„So wie du dich manchmal benimmst, könnte ich glatt denken, du bist es“, erwiderte seine Mutter ungerührt und setzte sich neben ihn an den Küchentisch. „Die hier habe ich zum ersten Mal gemacht, probier‘ die zuerst, das ist ein neues Rezept deiner Schwester. Fett- und Kalorienarm. Zuckerreduziert. Die sind fast schon gesund.“ Auffordernd schob sie den Teller näher zu ihm. „Und ich will deine ehrliche Meinung hören.“

„Eigentlich habe ich überhaupt keinen Hunger. Und auch nicht wirklich Lust auf was Süßes.“ Das letzte, was Ianto wollte, war seine Meinung abzugeben und dabei am Ende noch zwischen die beiden Frauen zu geraten. 

Seine Mutter war eine gute Köchin und eine passable Bäckerin, aber Rhiannon war unbestritten besser. Seine Schwester hatte ganz überraschend ihr Backtalent entdeckt. Zuerst probierte sie aus reiner Langeweile einfach ein paar Rezepte aus einer Zeitschrift aus, während sie mit ihrem neugeborenen Baby Zuhause saß. Und nicht nur machte es ihr Spaß, es schmeckte auch gut. Also ließen sich bald gerne Freunde, Bekannte und Familie von ihr mit kleinen Köstlichkeiten versorgen. Später backte Rhi - ganz privat noch - für Kindergeburtstage im Kreis von Davids Kindergartenfreunde oder Micas Krabbelgruppe oder für die Rugby-Abende ihres Mannes und dessen Freunde. 

Iantos Plan, die Kaffeebar zu eröffnen, fiel passenderweise mit der Einschulung ihres zweiten Kindes zusammen, was dazu führte, dass sie die nötige Zeit fand. Seit einem halben Jahr waren auch alle bürokratischen Hürden überwunden, so dass Rhi ganz offiziell ihre Backwaren verkaufen durfte. 

Deshalb hatte Ianto auch Rhi die Planung und Einrichtung der kleinen Küche hinter dem Verkaufsraum ganz überlassen. Sein Metier war der Kaffee selbst: der Einkauf der Bohnen, die Pflege der chromblitzenden Kaffeeautomaten und natürlich die Bedienung der Kunden und letztlich auch die Buchhaltung.

„Mama, wenn du den ganzen Tag von dem Zeug umgeben bist, vergeht dir die Lust darauf“, nahm Ianto einen letzten Anlauf. 

„Das ist doch Unsinn.“ Der Teller wurde nachdrücklich weiter in seine Richtung geschoben. „Du sollst sie ja nicht alle essen, nur ein oder zwei, zum Probieren. Gott bewahre, dass ich mir etwa Hoffnungen mache, du würdest zum Abendessen bleiben.“

„Ich kann Rhi doch nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine machen lassen.“ Ianto wusste, wann er geschlagen war. „Eigentlich wäre das ihr freier Vormittag gewesen.“ Mit wenig Enthusiasmus wählte er eins der etwas zerlaufenen, daher nur beinahe runden Plätzchen aus und musterte es, als würde er es verdächtigen, Reißnägel und Rasierklingen zu enthalten. „Und heute Nachmittag kommt jemand, der sich die Leitungen ansieht, um einen Kostenvoranschlag für die Neuverkabelung zu machen. Ich habe schon zweimal im Café einen Kurzschluss ausgelöst, als ich im Bad das Licht angemacht habe.“

Wirklich, was verstand er schon von dem leicht krümelnden, immerhin appetitlich goldgelben Gebäck in seiner Hand? Ein einziges Mal hatte Rhiannon ihn überredet, sich selbst als Bäcker zu versuchen. Ianto war schwer versucht gewesen, mit dem Resultat den Gehweg vor dem Café zu reparieren. Nicht nur war die Masse total schwarz aus dem Ofen gekommen, weil er die falsche Temperatur eingestellt hatte, die beabsichtigten Cookies waren auch zu einer kompakten Fläche zerlaufen, die fast das ganze Backblech verklebte. Als Rhi todesverachtend davon kostete, stellte sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch fest, dass er vergessen hatte, ausreichend Zucker an den Teig zu geben…


	2. Türchen 2

Neben ihm hielt seine Mutter gespannt den Atem an, als würde er gleich feierlich die Gewinnzahlen der Lotterie nächste Woche verkünden. Wieso musste sie überhaupt plötzlich mit ihrer Tochter in Wettstreit treten? Sonst zog sie doch auch vor, beim Bäcker einzukaufen, oder sich ganz einfach von Rhi liefern zu lassen. 

Andererseits sollte er zumindest so tun, als genieße er es, hier gemütlich in Mutters Küche zu sitzen und sich verwöhnen zu lassen. Was er unter normalen Umständen auch tun würde. Aber soweit war der Tag ein einziger Reinfall gewesen und Iantos Laune bewegte sich langsam auf den Gefrierpunkt zu. Außerdem würde Rhi ihm die Leviten lesen, dass er sie so lange hängen ließ. Vielleicht hatten sich ja plötzlich Unmengen an Gästen in das Café verirrt und auch wenn Rhi inzwischen ganz gut mit den Kaffeemaschinen umgehen konnte, sie stand lieber vor dem Backrohr oder knetete Teig oder dekorierte kleine Törtchen. 

Nur konnte er das nicht an seiner Mutter auslassen. Vor allem da sie so nett gewesen war, ihn heute Vormittag zu einem Termin zu fahren, zu dem er es nicht mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln schaffte (und ein Taxi war in ihrer finanziellen Situation ein Luxus, den er sich schlicht nicht leisten sollte). Also konnte er schlecht ablehnen, als sie ihn im Anschluss auf eine Tasse Tee einlud. Es war der Tag, an dem sein Vater widerwillig am ärztlich verordneten Gesundheitsschwimmen teilnahm, was bedeutete sie konnte ihren Sohn ganz für sich in Beschlag nehmen. Ianto wusste, dass er sich zu selten bei seinen Eltern blicken ließ, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass es nur knappe fünfzehn Minuten vom Café zu seinem Elternhaus waren und er den Bus nehmen konnte. 

Hier mit einem Glas Milch und einem Teller Plätzchen vor sich, fühlte Ianto sich, als wäre er gerade mit den Hausaufgaben fertig geworden und wartete darauf, dass er entweder die Erlaubnis erhielt, sich vor den Fernseher zu setzen oder nach draußen zum Spielen mit seinen Freunden zu gehen. Vor allem, da er bald für einige Zeit wieder in sein altes Kinderzimmer einziehen würde. Aufgrund einer Totalsanierung und der anschließenden Umwandlung in Eigentumswohnungen an seinem früheren Wohnort hatte Ianto ab dem kommenden Monat nämlich keine Bliebe mehr. Der heutige Termin mit seinem nun ehemaligen Vermieter war erfolglos geblieben und auf eigene Faust hatte Ianto keine Wohnung gefunden, die er sich erstens leisten und zweitens nur für die Überbrückung mieten wollte, bis der Ausbau der Räume dem Café abgeschlossen war. Dort wollte er nämlich in Zukunft leben. Allerdings versprach die Kombination aus mageren finanziellen Mitteln und seinen bescheidenen handwerklichen Fähigkeiten, dass sich die endgültige Fertigstellung noch länger hinziehen würde. 

Natürlich waren seine Eltern über seine Rückkehr nach Cardiff glücklich. Sie freuten sich, beide Kinder in ihrer Nähe zu haben und nahmen Iantos Rückkehr ins Nest gerne hin. Seine Mutter neigte ohnehin dazu, nach Belieben die ersten zwanzig oder so seiner achtundzwanzig Lebensjahre unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen, auch wenn sie sich die Glitzersternchenbecher gerade noch so verkniff. 

Was ihnen schwer zu fallen schien, war zu akzeptieren, dass er vor drei Jahren seine gerade beginnende Karriere bei einer international agierenden Investmentfirma in London aufgab, sich von seiner Verlobten trennte und in seine Heimat zurückkehrte, um ausgerechnet… Barista zu werden. 

Sein Vater behielt seine Meinung größtenteils für sich, vielleicht weil er seinen Sohn zwar liebte, aber nie von sich behauptet hatte, ihn zu verstehen. Während seine Mutter alles auf den Schock schob, den er durch den Unfall erlitten haben musste und sich oft Sorgen machte, dass er ein zu großes Risiko einging, weil er seine ganzen Ersparnisse und die Entschädigungssumme, die er von der Versicherung des Unfallverursachers erhalten hatte, in den Kauf des Gebäudes und die Einrichtung des Cafés steckte.

„Ich könnte wirklich einen Kaffee brauchen.“ Eine winzige Gnadenpause, bitte? „Du hast doch bestimmt noch Pulverkaffee da. Deine Notreserve für Gäste.“ Es war besser als nichts, und Ianto versprach seinen bereits jetzt tödlich gekränkten Geschmacksnerven einen doppelten Espresso zur Entschädigung. 

„Vielleicht im Vorratsschrank. Aber ich habe das letzte Mal entkoffeinierten gekauft.“ Trotz der unschuldigen Miene seiner Mutter wusste Ianto, dass sie die kleine Stichelei genoss. Aus ihrer Abscheu gegenüber Kaffee hatte sie nie ein Geheimnis gemacht und es war und blieb ein Geheimnis der Natur, wie sich ausgerechnet ihr Sohn für das schwarze Gebräu interessieren konnte. Oder vielleicht tat er es gerade deshalb.

Ianto ließ sich zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen, nachdem er bereits halb aufgestanden war. So verzweifelt war er dann doch nicht.

„Du weißt, dein Vater soll kein Koffein trinken. Er verträgt den neuen Kräutertee sehr gut. Und unsere Freunde trinken alle Tee, außer Tante Erin natürlich.“

Die Zimmerpflanzen seiner Mutter vertrugen ihn auch prächtig. In ihren Töpfen landete der Tee nämlich. Aber Ianto hatte nicht vor, seinen Vater zu verraten - zumal er annahm, dass seine Mutter es auch wusste.


	3. Türchen 3

Wieso sonst sollte sie weiter Kaffee kaufen, weder er noch Rhi oder ihr Mann rührten das entkoffeinierte Zeug an, wenn sich die Familie zum gemeinsamen Abendessen versammelte. Und Tante Erin ließ sich vielleicht zweimal im Jahr blicken. Sie hasste das regnerische Wetter in Wales und war schon vor Jahren nach Südfrankreich ausgewandert, wo ihr angeblich das Klima besser bekam. Ianto hatte sie nie etwas anderes als Wein trinken sehen. Sie reiste stets mit einem Koffer voll davon an.

So gesehen war er mit der Milch letztlich besser bedient. Etwas lustlos biss Ianto in das Plätzchen. Und wurde angenehm überrascht. Es schmeckte nach Orange und Mandeln und er konnte sich gut vorstellen, es in Kombination mit einem Cappuccino zu servieren. Vielleicht am besten an kalten, verregneten Tagen… „Die sind dir perfekt gelungen. Wirklich, ich denke die würden gut bei den Gästen ankommen. Und David und Mica werden sie lieben.“ Er nahm ein zweites. Vielleicht hatte er doch ein klein wenig mehr Hunger. Wegen der Anspannung war er heute Morgen mit einem Knoten im Magen aufgestanden und hatte auf das Frühstück verzichtet. Es war fast Zeit zum Mittagessen, aber das würde ausfallen, dann kamen nämlich die meisten Gäste.

„Cariad, ich habe nachgedacht“, begann seine Mutter zögernd, ohne auf seine Antwort einzugehen. Sie legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Willst du wirklich alleine hier bleiben, während wir weg sind? Du könntest doch bei deiner Schwester...“

Nicht dieses Thema schon wieder. Ianto spülte seinen Unmut und die letzten Plätzchenkrümel mit einem großen Schluck der Milch hinunter. „Mama, ich kann nicht zu Rhi und Johnny ziehen“, sagte er betont ruhig, die Hand über ihre Finger legend. „Ihre Wohnung ist bereits jetzt schon zu klein. Und soll ich wirklich meinem Neffen oder meiner Nichte das Zimmer wegnehmen?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Seine Mutter seufzte. „Und es ist deinem Vater und mir eine große Beruhigung, wenn das Haus während unserer Reise nicht völlig unbewohnt ist. Man liest so viel über Einbrüche und Vandalismus. Aber du… Ianto, du vergisst gerne mehr auf dich selbst zu achten.“

„So viel Zeit, wie ich jeden Tag mit Rhi verbringe, wohne ich ja praktisch bei ihr. Und sie beklagt sich nicht mal mehr darüber, dass sie Babysitter spielen muss.“ Da seine Schwester einige Jahre älter als er war, hatte sie sich meist bitter darüber beschwert, wenn ihr aufgetragen wurde, sich mit ihrem kleinen Bruder zu beschäftigen. Ianto studierte den feuchten Abdruck, den das Milchglas auf der hellgrünen Tischdecke hinterlassen hatte. 

„Du verstehst doch, warum wir uns Sorgen machen, cariad?“ 

Er spürte den Blick seiner Mutter wie eine Berührung auf der Haut, hob aber nicht den Kopf, um sie anzusehen. 

„Du bist zu dünn, du bist blass und hast dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Als ich dich das letzte Mal so gesehen habe, holten dein Tad und ich dich gerade aus dem Krankenhaus ab.“

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob ein Verkehrsunfall wirklich den Rest seines Lebens bestimmen sollte. Ja, er hatte ein paar Narben davongetragen und vermutlich wurde er niemals rennen oder auch nur schnell laufen können oder irgendeine Form von Sport treiben, bei der man zwei gesunde Beine benötigte - aber das hieß nicht, dass er in Watte gepackt und vor den Unbilden des Alltags geschützt werden musste. Eine Karriere bei „Dancing with the Stars“ hatte er ohnehin nie angestrebt...

„Bitte glaub mir, ich bin nicht krank“, sagte Ianto leise. „Zugegeben, ich habe in letzter Zeit schlecht geschlafen. Es gibt so viel zu tun und zu bedenken, dass es mir oft schwer fällt, den Kopf abzuschalten.“ Er wandte sich seiner Mutter zu. „Aber ich fühle mich gut. Das Café ist viel Arbeit, aber es macht mir Spaß, dort zu sein.“ Er wusste besser als ihr zu sagen, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Sie war seine Mutter, sie würde sich immer Sorgen um ihn machen. „Und ich sollte jetzt wirklich gehen, damit ich Rhi ablösen kann. Musst du nicht das Mittagessen für Tad vorbereiten? Er hat sicher nach dem Schwimmen Hunger.“

Sie winkte ab. „Er isst mit seinen früheren Arbeitskollegen. Einer von ihnen bringt ihn sogar nach Hause.“

Ianto küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange und stand auf. Er trank das Glas aus und nahm noch zwei der Orangen-Mandel-Plätzchen, bevor er seine Jacke anzog. Seine Mutter begleitete ihn bis zur Tür, unterließ aber einen weiteren Versuch, ihn über seine Gesundheit zu befragen. Stattdessen umarmte sie ihn und Ianto versprach, auf jeden Fall noch zum Abendessen zu kommen, bevor seine Eltern zu ihrer Mittelmeerkreuzfahrt aufbrachen.

Er schlug den Kragen gegen den kalten Wind hoch und ging langsam den Gehweg entlang zur Bushaltestelle, um dort auf den nächsten Bus Richtung Cardiff Stadtzentrum zu warten.


	4. Türchen 4

# # #

 

Konnte man Halluzinationen riechen? Konnte seine Nase halluzinieren? Zweifellos war er bereits zu lange wach. Jack rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. 

Er mochte weniger Schlaf benötigen und mehr Ausdauer besitzen als der durchschnittliche Mann im 21sten Jahrhundert, aber auch er hatte Grenzen. Die er ungern eingestand. 

Wieder stieg ihm verführerischer Kaffeeduft in die Nase und wie auf Kommando knurrte sein Magen. Es war eindeutig Zeit für eine Pause. 

Außerdem war es fast hell. Die Warbler waren nachtaktiv und würden sich inzwischen irgendwo verkrochen haben. Warbler - die sicher ganz anders hießen, aber da sie weder den Namen, die Spezies, noch die Herkunft der bizarren Geschöpfte kannten, deren Spur Jack die halbe Nacht verfolgt hatte, wurden sie von Gwen so getauft - ähnelten auf verblüffende Weise irdischen Eichhörnchen. Zumindest von weitem. Aus der Nähe entdeckte man, dass sie keinen Schwanz hatten, was die sechs Beine vermutlich ausglichen und dass ihr Fell nicht schwarz, sondern in unterschiedlichen dunklen Blautönen gesprenkelt waren. 

Tatsächlich war Torchwood nur auf die Existenz der scheuen, nachtaktiven Wesen aufmerksam geworden, weil jemand versuchte, sie als exotische Haustiere zu verkaufen. Es gab wirklich nichts, für das es nicht einen Markt zu geben schien. Tosh und Owen gaben sich als interessierte Tierliebhaber aus und kauften so viele Warbler - der Name spielte auf die zitternden Heuler an, die die Tiere ausstießen, wenn sie in Panik gerieten - wie sie bekommen konnten. Tosh gelang es dem Verkäufer zu entlocken, wo er sie gefunden hatte und dann lud sie ihn zu einem Kaffee ein. Owen verstaute die Käfige mit den aufgeregt trötenden Warblern in den Wagen. Während Tosh dafür sorgte, dass der junge Mann mehr auf ihre Augen achtete als auf die beiden kleinen weißen Tabletten, die in seinem Kaffee landeten, als er sich hilfsbereit nach Toshs Handtasche bückte, die unter dem Tisch in einem passenden Moment zufällig umfiel. 

Zwanzig Minuten später holte Owen sie vor der Wohnung des Möchtegern-Tiergroßhändlers ab, der inzwischen selig in seinem Bett lag und dabei war, alles zu vergessen, was er je über die exotischen Eichhörnchen gewusst zu haben glaubte. 

Leider hatten weder Tosh noch Owen daran gedacht, den jungen Mann danach zu fragen, wie es ihm gelungen war, die scheuen Warbler in erster Linie zu fangen. Zwar konnten ihre Geräte sie orten, aber bisher hatte noch niemand etwas erfunden, mit dem man blitzschnelle, kleine pelzige Geschöpfe einfangen konnte, die sich bevorzugt in den obersten Wipfeln von Bäumen aufhielten. Bislang war Jack davor zurückgeschreckt, einen Hubschrauber mit Netzen auszustatten, die groß genug waren, um einen Baum vollkommen abzudecken. Owen arbeitete jetzt an einem Betäubungsmittel, mit dem man die Bäume unter dem Vorwand, dass es ein Pflanzenschutzmittel war, besprühen konnte. 

Jack betrachtet angewidert etwas Schleimiges, das an seinem Schuh klebte und wischte es am Randstein ab. Okay, jetzt war endgültig Schluss. Was er jetzt brauchte, war Kaffee und etwas zwischen die Zähne. 

Er sah sich um. Falls er sich den Geruch nicht eingebildet hatte, musste hier irgendwo ein Imbiss oder Café sein. Jack kannte Cardiff ziemlich gut und er hatte viel Zeit in engen und schmutzigen Gassen verbracht, in dunklen Winkel und an Orten, an die sich Durchschnittsmenschen selten verirrten. Zwar erinnerte er sich nicht daran, dass es hier ein irgendwo ein Café gab, aber das musste nichts heißen. Die Stadt veränderte sich ständig und blieb doch in vielen Dingen die gleiche. Jack musste es wissen. Er hatte einen großen Teil der vergangenen 100 Jahre hier verbracht.

Als er um eine Ecke in eine Querstraße einbog, stand er vor einem sichtlich frisch renovierten Gebäude. Durch die gläserne Fensterfront im Erdgeschoss sah man in einen hellen Raum voll mit kleinen Stehtischen und größeren Tischen, die vom Stühlen umgeben waren und zum Sitzenbleiben einluden. Außerdem eine lange, gläserne Verkaufstheke, die gerade eine etwas mollige, dunkelhaarige Frau mit Gebäck bestückte. Sein Magen knurrte wieder. Wesentlich mehr interessierten ihn im Moment allerdings die chromblitzenden Kaffeemaschinen, von denen es gleich drei Stück in unterschiedlichen Ausführungen gab. Jack hoffte nur, dass sie bereits eingeschaltet waren. 

Ein Schild in der Tür verkündete, dass noch geschlossen war, aber als Jack die Klinke drückte, schwang die Glastür widerstandslos auf. Über ihm gab ein Windspiel leise Klingeltöne von sich und verriet seine Ankunft. 

Die Frau drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte freundlich. „Guten Morgen. Bore da“, rief sie ihm zu. „Ich brauche noch einen kleinen Moment.“

„Ich warte gerne.“ Jack durchquerte den Raum, der schlicht eingerichtet war. Die Wände waren in einem hellen Beige gestrichen - die Farbe erinnerte ihn an die Crema auf italienischem Kaffee, den er vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit in Rom getrunken hatte. Die viereckigen Tische und Stühle waren aus dunklem Holz. Rote runde Kissen auf den Stühlen und kleine rote Deckchen auf den Tischen lockerten die Kanten der Möbel auf. Die Stehtische vor der Fensterfront waren aus Metall und glänzten in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Dazwischen standen Topfpflanzen, ebenfalls in roten Töpfen.


	5. Türchen 5

Passend dazu trug die Frau an der Theke eine rote Schürze. Sie arrangierte Muffins auf einem Tortenständer mit drei Etagen, der unter einer Glasglocke stand. Daneben war eine große Platte mit Keksen bestückt und etwas tiefer standen Körbe aus hellem Flechtwerk, die sicher noch mehr Süßes bereithielten. Der Rest der Theke war mit dunklem Holz verkleidet, entsprechend zu den Möbeln. Dahinter befanden sich die Kaffeemaschinen und an der Wand über ihnen hingen blecherne Reklametafeln für Kaffee, offenbar aus aller Welt. Ob sie echt oder Replikate waren, konnte er auf die Entfernung nicht beurteilen. In die Decke eingelassene Strahler ließen Glas und Chrom glänzen und funkeln, während der Rest des Raumes matter beleuchtet war. 

Jack wählte einen Tisch im vorderen Drittel des Raumes, näher bei der Theke und wandte sich einer großen, schwarzen Kreidetafel zu, die wohl den zentralen Schmuck des Raumes darstelle und auf der jemand in säuberlichster Schrift aufgelistet hatte, was es zu Bestellen gab. Die restlichen Flächen zierten gerahmte Bilder in verschiedenen Größen, die jedoch eines gemein hatten - nein, zwei Dinge: alle Rahmen waren rot und alle Motive hatten etwas mit Kaffee zu tun. Kaffeeutensilien aller Art, ein Kaffeestrauch mit leuchtend-roten Kaffeekirschen. Etwas von dem Jack annahm, dass es sich um einen Blick in das Innere einer Rösttrommel handelte, aber damit erschöpfte sich sein Wissen um die Verarbeitung von Kaffeebohnen auch schon. Er war immer mehr daran interessiert gewesen, was am Ende in einer Tasse landete, als wie es dazu kam. Sicherlich keine große Kunst, aber passend in einem Café. 

„Was kann ich Ihnen denn bringen?“ Die Frau in der roten Schürze stand an seinem Tisch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

Jack musterte sie einen Augenblick verdutzt. Über die Betrachtung der Einrichtung hatte er fast vergessen, warum er hier war. „Kaffee wäre ein großartiger Anfang“, meinte er und grinste, als die Frau lachte.

„Davon bin ich ausgegangen“, entgegnete sie keck und strich sich eine lange dunkle Haarsträhne hinters Ohr zurück. Auf dem Ärmel ihres dunklen T-Shirts zeigten sich weiße Spuren, Mehl oder Puderzucker. „Nun, mein Bruder ist eigentlich der Barista, er kommt gleich zurück und wenn Sie sich noch einen Moment gedulden, er kann jede Art von Kaffee machen, die Sie sich wünschen.“

Jack lehnte sich zurück und fühlte, wie die Anspannung der Nachtschicht von ihm abfiel. „Ehrlich gesagt, bevorzuge ich die Art von Kaffee, die dunkel, heiß und möglichst stark ist“, erwiderte er mit einem Zwinkern. „Und ich wünsche mir nur viel davon.“ 

„Das kann ich einrichten.“ Dunkle Augen verweilten einen Moment neugierig auf seinem Mantel. „Darf es auch etwas zu Essen sein? Wir bieten kein richtiges gekochtes Frühstück an, aber verschiedene Sorten süßes und herzhaftes Gebäck.“

Auf der Tafel hatte etwas von selbstgebackenen Waren gestanden. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum überraschen Sie mich nicht. Ich bin für alles offen.“ Er konnte sich später im Hub immer noch ein richtiges Frühstück machen, bevor die anderen eintrudelten, wenn ihn der Süßkram nicht satt bekam. 

„Gerne.“ Sie quittierte sein halbherziges Flirten mit einem weiteren, freundlichen Lächeln und kehrte an die Theke zurück. 

Kurz darauf erfüllte frischer Kaffeeduft das Café und nur wenig später stand eine große Tasse Kaffee und ein Teller mit verschiedenen Gebäckstücken vor ihm. Jack biss in ein noch warmes Dreieck aus knusprigem Teig. Statt der üblichen klebrig-süßen Mischung aus unidentifizierbar eingekochten Früchten, enthielt es saftige Rosinen und Apfelstückchen, die tatsächlich nach Apfel schmeckten und möglicherweise nicht aus einer Dose stammten. Vielleicht versprach die Kreidetafel doch nicht zu viel. Er probierte den Kaffee. Mehr als trinkbar. Und wie gewünscht, stark. Da hatte er sich die Nacht nicht ganz vergeblich um die Ohren geschlagen. 

Allzu lange hielt die Ruhe allerdings nicht an. Als sein Handy zu zirpen anfing, wusste er, dass die Pause vorbei war. Er zog das Mobiltelefon mit einer Hand aus der Innentasche seines Mantels, während er sich die Finger der anderen an einer roten Papierserviette abwischte. Das Windspiel über der Tür ertönte und sein Blick folgte dem eintretenden Mann im Anzug, der eine Zeitung unter den Arm geklemmt hielt. Die Frau, die ihn bedient hatte und von der er vermutete, dass sie auch die Bäckerin war, unterhielt sich mit ihm und reichte ihm dann einen Kaffee-to-go-Becher und eine kleine Papiertüte. 

Das brachte Jack auf eine Idee. Er versprach bald im Hub zu sein, beendete das Gespräch und trank seine Tasse aus Sein Teller enthielt nur noch ein paar Krümel. Dann steckte er das Handy zurück in die Tasche und stand auf. 

„Mehr Kaffee?“ Die Bäckerin hielt eine gläserne Kaffeekanne hoch, als er die Theke erreichte. 

„Leider muss ich an die Arbeit.“ Jack lächelte ihr zu. „Dieses Café gibt es noch nicht lange, oder?“ Er betrachtete die Auslage. Brötchen, Kuchen, Muffins. Sogar Donuts gab es, für die er zugegeben eine kleine Schwäche hatte.

„Wir haben erst vor einem guten halben Jahr offiziell geöffnet.“ Sie musterte ihn. „Ich bin Rhiannon, meinem Bruder und mir gehört das Café.“


	6. Türchen 6

„Ich denke, das ist der Anfang einer großartigen Beziehung, Rhiannon.“ Jack zwinkerte ihr zu. „Und wenn Sie mir zehn, oder besser fünfzehn, dieser Muffins einpacken, verspreche ich Ihnen, Sie gewinnen heute noch ein paar neue Fans dazu. Oh, und eine Tüte von diesen Keksen mit den Nüssen. Aber die ist für mich allein.“ Er konnte die Kalorien ja bei der nächsten nächtlichen Jagd nach Warblern wieder abtrainieren. 

Er fischte den ersten Keks aus der Tüte, als er auf den Gehweg trat. Spontan drehte er sich noch einmal um und studierte das Schild über dem Eingang. „The Coffee Hug“, klein darunter das Wort „Caffi’r“ – walisisch für Café.

Wurden hier zum Kaffee auch Umarmungen serviert? Vielleicht war das der „Kaffee nach Wunsch“ von dem… wie hieß sie noch… Rhannon, Rhinnon, Rhiannon, das war es… gesprochen hatte. Interessantes Konzept. Definitiv neu. Vielleicht sollte er mal sehen, was es hier mittags zu essen gab. Gwen hatte sich erst vor ein paar Tagen darüber beschwert, dass sie keine Pizza mehr sehen könne. 

Jack wischte halbherzig Krümel von seinem Mantel und stellte die Tüte mit den Muffins auf den Beifahrersitz. Er hatte so eine Ahnung, als wäre der angenehme Teil des Tages damit vorerst beendet.

 

# # #

 

„Ianto?“ Rhiannon sah sich suchend nach ihrem Bruder um. 

Bis auf zwei alte Damen, die mehrmals die Woche kamen, aber immer nur um viktorianischen Kümmelkuchen zu essen, war das Café noch leer. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es nicht mehr lange so ruhig sein würde. Ab ein Uhr kamen einige Leute aus der näheren Umgebung und aus den Geschäften aus der Nähe, auf ein rasches Mittagessen. Oder holten sich etwas Süßes und Kaffee, um unterwegs zu essen. Was sie wirklich noch brauchen könnten, wären mehr Touristen, die walisische Spezialitäten wie Welsh Cakes oder Bara Brith probieren wollten. Sie hatte ein paar wirklich authentische Rezepte von Johnnys Großmutter, die sicher großartig ankommen würden. Leider gab es keine Sehenswürdigkeiten in ihrer Nähe. 

„Hier.“ Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, hielt nur die Hand hoch und winkte vage in ihre Richtung.

Rhi vergewisserte sich, dass die Damen versorgt waren, dann gesellte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder. „Was machst du?“, fragte sie überflüssigerweise, die Hände an ihrer Schürze abwischend. Sie hatte Mehl auf der Wange und an ihren Jeans.

„Ich versuche mir das Kaffeetrinken im Kopfstand beizubringen.“ Ianto rollte mit den Augen. „Nach was sieht es denn aus? Ich putze die Fenster.“

„Gut. Wenn du damit fertig bist, kannst du gleich von meiner neuen Ladung Zitronenkekse probieren“, fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe an der Rezeptur gearbeitet und ich will sehen, ob du herausschmeckst, was anders ist.“

„Ich bin fast fertig. Nur noch das Fenster hier und die Tür. Siehst du? Das Glas ist voll verschmierter Fingerabdrücke.“ Ianto deutete auf die anstößigen Flecken. 

„Ich fürchte, das waren Mica und David. Ihre Lehrer haben heute irgendeine Fortbildung, weshalb sie schon um halb elf nach Hause geschickt wurden.“ Rhi seufzte. „Johnny hat sie abgeholt und ihnen Eis gekauft. Und als sie sich voll gekleckert haben, wollte er sie doch glatt hier lassen, aber die Flausen habe ich ihm ausgetrieben. Es ist wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt, wenn er sich einmal um seine Kinder kümmert.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihren Bruder, als erwarte sie Widerspruch von ihm.

Ianto warf ihr einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Ich finde, du hast da völlig Recht“, entgegnete er ruhig und machte sich wieder daran, das Glas zu polieren. 

Zumindest bis Rhi ihn unsanft anrempelte und nach draußen zeigte. „Hey, sieh dir das an. Der war heute schon einmal hier.“

Ianto folgte der Richtung, die ihr ausgestreckter Zeigefinger vorgab und sah einen Mann in einem antiquierten, grauen Militärmantel, der eben aus einem dieser protzigen Karren stieg. Range Rover, SUV, etwas in der Art. Ianto interessiert sich nicht mehr sehr für Autos. „Nun, es ist Montag. Da brauchen viele Leute eben viel Kaffee. Es sollte dich freuen“, meinte er mit einem Schulterzucken. Der Mann drehte ihnen den Rücken zu, während er in sein Handy sprach. Vermutlich einer der Typen, die daran festgewachsen zu sein schienen. „Wann war er hier?“ Jemand in so einem ausgefallenen Aufzug hätte er doch sicher nicht übersehen. Und mit seinem Gedächtnis war alles in bester Ordnung.

„Als du heute morgen im Keller warst, um nach dem tropfenden Wasserhahn zu sehen. Und er hat eine große Tüte mit Muffins mitgenommen, bevor er ging“, erklärte seine Schwester.

Es hätte ihn auch sehr gewundert, wenn Rhi ihm Laverbread oder Würstchen verkauft hätte. „Und? Dann isst er gerne Süßes oder hat eine große Familie, die gerne Süßes isst. Wir könnten wirklich mehr Kunden wie ihn brauchen.“ Ianto hatte einen weiteren Fleck entdeckt und machte sich kopfschüttelnd an die Entfernung. Er war doch nicht mehr als zehn Minuten in den Räumen über dem Café gewesen, wie hatten die Kinder in dieser kurzen Zeit so eine Verwüstung angerichtet? Anstatt sich zu zanken, hätten seine Schwester und ihr Mann mal besser ihren Nachwuchs im Auge behalten!


	7. Türchen 7

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie für seine Familie waren. Er hat telefoniert, bevor er die Bestellung aufgegeben hat und ich habe zufällig gehört, wie er gesagt hat, dass er gleich da wäre und irgendwas über ein Büro und dass er für alle etwas zum Frühstück mitbringen würde. Ich glaube, er hat für seine Kollegen eingekauft.“ Rhi hatte kein Problem, zu ihrer Neugier zu stehen. Und so viele so gut aussehende Männer verirrten sich nicht in diese Ecke Cardiffs. Sie war verheiratet, nicht tot. Und Ansehen war ja schließlich nicht verboten. 

„Ein fürsorglicher Chef. Umso besser. Wenn es ihnen schmeckt, fragen sie ihn vielleicht, wo er sie gekauft hat und kommen dann alle her“, stellte Ianto sachlich fest. 

„Sei nicht immer so ein Griesgram.“ Rhi verpasste ihrem Bruder einen weiteren Rempler. „Und hör auf, ständig nur von Geld zu reden.“

Zufrieden mit dem Fortschritt der Fleckenbekämpfung trocknete Ianto sich die Hände an einem alten Handtuch ab. „Ich bin kein Griesgram. Und jemand muss von Geld reden. Ich mache unsere Buchhaltung, falls du dich erinnerst.“ 

„Vergiss die Buchhaltung. Und lass die Fenster endlich in Ruhe, sie sind doch längst sauber“, zischte Rhi. Manchmal hatte sie den Verdacht, dass ihr Bruder an einem Putzfimmel litt. Beim nächsten Regen – also schätzungsweise in einer halben Stunde – wurden sie eh wieder schmutzig. „Er kommt bestimmt gleich rein. Los, ab an die Theke mit dir. Du liebst Kaffee. Er liebt Kaffee. Siehst du, ihr habt schon eine Gemeinsamkeit.“

„Geh du doch, wenn du so scharf darauf bist, ihn kennen zu lernen.“ Ianto schien es fraglich, dass der Typ sich von seinem Handy würde lösen kennen. Er hatte in seinem früheren Leben genügend von der Sorte kennengelernt. Wenn die in der Regel auch weniger exzentrisch gekleidet waren… Er schien attraktiv zu sein – wenn man davon absah, dass er sich kleidete wie ein Statist in einem Drama, das während des zweiten Weltkriegs spielte – aber es war schon lange her, dass jemand Iantos Herz dazu gebracht hatte, schneller zu schlagen. Er bückte sich nach dem Eimer mit Putzzeug und machte sich auf den Weg zur Theke. 

Offenbar war für Rhi das Gespräch noch nicht beendet, denn sie folgte ihm. Ausnahmsweise schien sie nichts im Ofen zu haben. Oder was war da vorhin mit Zitronenkeksen gewesen?

„Ich bin verheiratet. Leider. Aber du lebst freiwillig wie ein Mönch.“ Rhiannon lief fast auf ihren Bruder auf, als der plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Rhi. Er ist ein Mann“, zischte Ianto. 

„Das hat dich bei Toma auch nicht gestört. Und bei Danny und war da nicht auch mal ein Lucas, für den du ganz furchtbar geschwärmt hast…?“

„Rhi!!“, unterbrach Ianto sie so laut, dass die Damen in der Ecke von ihrem Kümmelkuchen aufsahen. Er senkte die Stimme hastig wieder. „Ich war ein Teenager und das war nur eine Schwärmerei... gut, vielleicht auch mehrere Schwärmereien. Vollkommen harmlos. Eine... eine Phase, aus der ich raus gewachsen bin, vergiss nicht, ich hatte mehrere Freundinnen“, protestierte er lahm. Es war nicht so, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wieder eine Beziehung mit einem Mann zu führen. Obwohl man das in der Vergangenheit wahrlich nicht als Beziehungen ansehen konnte... Sondern er war im Moment generell nicht daran interessiert, sich zu verlieben oder sich an irgendwelche emotionalen Verwicklungen zu wagen. Außerdem hatte er bereits genug mit dem Geschäft und seiner neuen Wohnung und – oh seinem Leben im Allgemeinen - zu tun. 

„Sei doch nicht so empfindlich. Ist doch nichts dabei“, tat Rhi seine Worte ab. Sie trat um ihn herum. 

„Hör auf zu versuchen, mich an unsere Kunden zu verscherbeln. Ich stehe nicht auf der Tageskarte“, zischte Ianto ihr hinterher. Er hörte im Hintergrund das Windspiel die Ankunft von Kundschaft verkünden. Da konnte er sich kaum lautstark mit seiner Schwester streiten. 

„Du bist der, der davon redet, dass wir mehr verdienen müssen.“ Rhi seufzte. „Ich zeige dir nur Alternativen auf. Denkst du nicht, drei Jahre Zölibat sind genug?“ Sie machte mit beiden Händen eine scheuchende Geste, als versuche sie lästige Fliegen zu vertreiben. „Hopp hopp, an die Arbeit. Verkauf ihm wenigstens meine Kekse, wenn du schon sonst kein Interesse an ihm hast.“

„Eines Tages... Rhi... eines Tages bin ich nicht mehr für das verantwortlich, was ich tue“, murrte Ianto. 

„Pfft. Das wäre das erste Mal, kleiner Bruder.“ Lachend verschwand Rhi in der Küche und ließ ihn stehen. 

Seufzend checkte Ianto sein Spiegelbild in der gläsernen Trenntür zur Küche – nicht wegen dem, was Rhi ihm da unterstellte, sondern weil er Wert darauf legte, ordentlich auszusehen, wenn er es mit anderen Menschen zu tun hatte. 

Dann drehte er sich um, und sah, dass der Mann im Mantel es offenbar doch noch geschafft hatte, sich von seinem Handy zu lösen. Ianto holte tief Luft, glättete seine Gesichtszüge und trat an den Tisch, den der neue Gast gewählt hatte. 

„Guten Tag. Was darf ich ihnen bringen?“, fragte er den Neuankömmling. Sein Lächeln war höflich, seine Gedanken definitiv nicht. Affiger Typ, dachte er. Wer trägt bei diesem Wetter eine Sonnenbrille? Vielleicht hatte er einen Kater...


	8. Türchen 8

„Wie wäre es mit einem Tag ohne Regen in diesem grauen Ort?“, erwiderte der Schönling, eine Reihe unnatürlich perfekter Zähne entblößend, während er Ianto von oben bis unten musterte. „Obwohl ich den Eindruck habe, es ist eben sehr viel heller geworden.“

Der junge Waliser hatte das Gefühl, mit den Augen ausgezogen zu werden - selbst wenn er besagte Augen wegen der Sonnenbrille nicht sehen konnte. Und obwohl er selbst als Teenager Wales den Rücken zugedreht hatte, weil er hier nicht begraben sein wollte, wie er seinen Eltern damals mitteilte, konnte er die Bemerkung des Fremden nicht so einfach im Raum stehen lassen. „Ich habe gehört, in der Wüste ist es sehr hell und trocken. Da passt so eine Sonnenbrille auch viel besser, nicht wahr?“ Er klang ein wenig wie ein amerikanischer Tourist, dachte Ianto. Passte. Die wussten alles besser und taten, als hätten sie den Kaffee und die Coffeeshops erfunden. Davon hatte er schon mal ein paar erlebt. Alle hatten sie gedacht, dass Briten nur lauwarmes Wasser über Teeblätter kippen konnten. 

Doch anstatt beleidigt oder irritiert zu reagieren, lachte der andere Mann nur. „Schlagfertig und gutaussehend. Das gefällt mir.“ 

„Freut mich“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. „Kann ich sonst noch irgendetwas für Sie tun?“ Er sah gezielt auf die Tafel mit den Tages-Angeboten. „Im Internet nach einem Flug in hellere und trockenere Gegenden suchen?“

Der andere Mann nahm die Sonnenbrille ab und legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch. Überrascht sah Ianto, dass sein linkes Auge zugeschwollen war. Außerdem hatte er sehr blaue Augen. Und Ianto meinte damit nicht das Veilchen.

„Auf das Angebot mit den Flügen komme ich vielleicht noch einmal zurück. Im Moment reicht mir ein großer Becher schwarzer Kaffee. Und...“ Jack sah auf die Angebotstafel. „...ich nehme die Tagessuppe mit den frischen, selbstgebackenen Brötchen.“

„Kommt sofort.“ Ianto trat zwei Schritte weg - sich völlig bewusst, dass ihm der Blick des Fremden folgte und drehte sich dann abrupt um, als wäre ihm plötzlich etwas eingefallen. „Oder vielleicht doch lieber ein Steak, Sir?“, fragte er.

„Ein Steak?“, wiederholte der andere Mann fragend, und seine Augen (oder zumindest eines davon) funkelten amüsiert. „Ich war eigentlich nicht so hungrig.“

Ianto tippte mit der Fingerspitze sein eigenes Auge an. „Das soll helfen, sagt man zumindest.“ 

„Sehr freundlich. Aber ich schätze Steaks eher auf meinem Teller, als in meinem Gesicht.“ Er grinste erneut. „Was ich damit meine, wie wäre es mit Abendessen? Wir beide. Ich kenne ein Restaurant, in dem es ausgezeichnete Steaks gibt.“ 

„Ich gehe dann mal und hole die Suppe“, erwiderte Ianto mit einem unverbindlichen Lächeln und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Und?“, fragte Rhi, als ihr Bruder in die Küche trat. „Du hast dich ja lange mit ihm unterhalten.“ 

„Ich habe ihm etwas zu essen verkauft, genau wie du vorgeschlagen hast. Mach eine Portion der Tagessuppe und Brötchen für ihn fertig. Bitte.“ Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare. 

„Hast du was?“, fragte Rhi während sie Suppe in eine Schale füllte und zwei Brötchen in eine rote Stoffserviette einschlug. 

„Er hat mit mir geflirtet“, meinte Ianto zögernd. Er wusste, es war Wasser auf den Mühlen seiner Schwester.

„Was ist daran so schlimm? Das ist nicht das erste Mal.“ Sie richtete alles auf einem Tablett an, tauschte einen Löffel mit einer angelaufenen Stelle gegen einen anderen aus. 

„Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich schon nach zwei Minuten zum Abendessen eingeladen wurde“, entgegnete Ianto trocken. Um ehrlich zu sein, fand er das ganze inzwischen eher amüsant als unangenehm. Es war durchaus schmeichelhaft, auch wenn er nicht davon ausging, dass die Flirterei ernst gemeint war. Er lebte schließlich nicht in einer Sonnabend-Schnulze...

Rhi pfiff durch die Zähne. „Du hast ihn ja schwer beeindruckt“, spöttelte sie. „Soll nicht besser ich die Suppe servieren? Du kannst dich hier drinnen verstecken und solange für mich ein Auge auf den Herd halten.“ Sie kippte schwungvoll Croûtons über die Schale mit Tomatensuppe und dekorierte mit ein paar Parmesanspänen. „Wer weiß, was sonst zwischen euch beiden passiert.“ Rhi grinste ihren Bruder an und hob die Augenbrauen. „Bei dem Tempo bist du heute Abend vielleicht verlobt.“

„Mach dir keine Umstände.“ Ianto nahm das Tablett und bedachte seine Schwester mit einem Blick, der beinahe die Suppe gefrieren ließ. „Das ist ein Kunde wie jeder andere.“ Er kehrte in den Gastraum zurück. Die Kümmelkuchenrunde steckte die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelte – Ianto dachte lieber nicht darüber nach, über was – oder wen - sie wohl gerade redeten. Vielleicht war es der angekündigte Regen, der die Gäste abhielt, ihnen das Café einzurennen. Andererseits wäre halb Wales bereits verhungert, wenn man sich nur bei guten Wetter aus dem Haus wagen würde... 

Er stellte Suppe und den Teller mit den Brötchen vor den Mann mit dem Militärmantel, der bereits wieder in den Bildschirm seines Handys vertieft war. „Bitte sehr. Die Tagessuppe. Guten Appetit.“

„Danke.“ 

Als der andere Mann aufsah, kam es Ianto so vor, als wäre die Schwellung und die Verfärbung seines Auges ein wenig abgeklungen. Musste ein Trick des Lichts sein.


	9. Türchen 9

„Das sieht gut aus.“ Er legte das Handy zur Seite und Ianto sah flüchtig ein Netz aus bunten Linien – eine Art Diagramm – bevor das Display dunkel wurde. 

Ianto nickte nur. „Der Kaffee kommt sofort.“

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich zu direkt war, Ianto.“ Der Mann mit den strahlend blauen Augen zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber das mit dem Abendessen habe ich ernst gemeint.“

„Sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?“ Ianto klemmte das Tablett unter einen Arm und sah ihn mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln an. 

Der andere Mann zeigte lächelnd auf das Foto mit der Aufschrift: „Hallo, mein Name ist Ianto“, das hinter der Theke und direkt über der ersten Kaffeemaschine hing.

„Richtig“, murmelte der junge Waliser und spürte seine Wangen warm werden. Rhi hatte ähnliche Namensschilder im Internet gesehen, die Idee gestohlen und für sie beide die Fotos angefertigt. Normalerweise hing das Bild seiner Schwester neben seinem, aber es war vor kurzem heruntergefallen und bisher hatte sich keiner von ihnen darum gekümmert, den kaputten Rahmen auszutauschen und es wieder an der Wand zu befestigen. „Ich hole Ihnen jetzt den Kaffee. Bevor die Suppe kalt wird.“ Großartige Leistung, Ianto, tadelte er sich selbst. Sehr eloquent. Als hätte das eine etwas mit dem anderen zu tun. Jetzt hält er dich garantiert für einen Trottel. Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Theke, bevor er sich noch mehr blamierte. 

„Ist das ein Nein zu unserem gemeinsamen Abendessen?“, rief ihm der andere Mann amüsiert nach. 

Ianto tat, als hätte er es nicht gehört. Er umrundete einen Tisch etwas zu hastig und ein kurzes, scharfes Geräusch ertönte, als die Schiene an seinem Bein mit dem Tischbein kollidierte. Ianto schnitt eine Grimasse und musste einen Moment stehen bleiben, die Hand auf den Rücken eines nahen Stuhls gestützt, bis er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. Er hasste, wenn so etwas passierte. Wenn er daran erinnert wurde, was passiert war – und vor allem, wenn andere daran erinnert wurden. Unwillkürlich warf er einen Blick über die Schulter, doch Mister Flirty schien völlig damit beschäftigt zu sein, keine Tomatensuppe auf seinen Mantel zu kleckern.

Wenig später servierte er ihm den gewünschten Kaffee, hielt sich aber nicht länger bei ihm auf, denn im gleichen Moment kamen zwei Frauen ins Café, die in einem Geschäft ein paar Straßen weiter Kleidung verkauften. Sie riefen lachend seinen Namen, winkten ihm zu und Ianto nahm ihre Ankunft als Vorwand, sich vor einer weiteren Blamage zu drücken. 

Er nahm ihre Sandwich-Bestellung auf und gab sie an Rhi weiter, dann kassierte er die Kuchenrunde ab, verkaufte dreimal Kaffee zum Mitnehmen und servierte einem tropfnassen Pärchen mit einem schlafenden Baby in einem Tragekorb ebenfalls Suppe und Brötchen und Kaffee und Schokoladenkuchen zum Nachtisch. Ohne den Regen wären sie vermutlich am Café vorbeigegangen, aber nun bat ihn die Frau, ob er das Fläschchen für das Baby aufwärmen könnte. Ianto überließ das seiner Schwester, die mehr Erfahrung damit hatte und kümmerte sich solange um drei Schulkinder, die Muffins und Kakao bestellten. Es waren so sicherlich zwanzig oder fünfundzwanzig Minuten vergangen, als er sich wieder umwandte und ihm auffiel, dass der blauäugige Fremde nicht mehr da war. Er schnappte sich ein Tablett und begann benutztes Geschirr abzuräumen. 

So arbeitete Ianto sich bis zu dem Tisch vor, an dem der Mann mit dem Militärmantel gesessen hatte. Kaffeetasse und Suppenschale waren leer, von den Brötchen nur noch ein paar Krümel übriggeblieben. Unter der Untertasse klemmten Geldscheine und eine Visitenkarte. Ianto räumte das Geschirr auf sein Tablett und nahm das Geld. Zwei Zehnpfundnoten. Das war mehr als das doppelte der tatsächlichen Zeche. Entweder hatte er sich vertan oder das war das großzügigste Trinkgeld, das Ianto bisher erhalten hatte. Sein erster Instinkt war, die Visitenkarte zu zerknüllen und in die Tasche seiner Schürze zu stecken, um sie später in den Müll zu werfen, dann sah er sie sich doch an. Man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass sie viel verriet. Nur ein Name – Jack Harkness - und eine Handynummer. Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, als er sie umdrehte und auf der Rückseite: „Abendessen und Frühstück?“ geschrieben fand. Hartnäckig schien dieser Jack ja zu sein. Ianto steckte Visitenkarte und Geldscheine in die Tasche und trug das Tablett voll schmutzigem Geschirr in die Küche. 

 

# # #

 

Rhiannon fegte die letzten Krümel aus der Theke und freute sich darauf, in Kürze nach Hause zu gehen, als nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt an die Scheibe geklopft wurde. Sie beendete aber zunächst ihre Arbeit, bevor sie aufsah – um ehrlich zu sein, hoffte sie, dass wer immer es war und was immer er wollte, inzwischen das „geschlossen“-Schild an der Tür entdeckt hatte. Sie hatte Mica versprochen, extra pünktlich heimzukommen und ihr beim Basteln eines Kostüms für eine Schulaufführung zu helfen. 

Das Gesicht, das ihr durch die Scheibe entgegenblickte, wurde von den spiegelnden Lichtern leicht verzerrt, aber sie erkannte ihn sofort.


	10. Türchen 10

Jack Harkness. Der mysteriöse Mann im Militärmantel, der sich offensichtlich in einem extrem fortgeschrittenen Stadium der Kaffeesucht befand, so oft wie er hier auftauchte. Bisher hatte sie ja gedacht, es gäbe niemand, der sich so für Kaffee begeisterte, wie ihr kleiner Bruder, aber Harkness überrundete ihn mühelos. Wobei ihm hauptsächlich daran gelegen schien, so viel Kaffee wie möglich zu trinken, während Ianto am ganzen Vorgang und nicht nur am Endprodukt interessiert war. Sie wusste, dass Ianto insgeheim davon träumte, seine eigenen Bohnen zu rösten, aber das wäre nun wirklich zu exzessiv für ihr kleines Café. 

„Oh, Ianto?“, rief Rhi mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, während sie Harkness bedeutete zur Tür zu gehen. „Kannst du einen Moment kommen?“ Okay, sie hatte wirklich nicht vor, ihren Bruder zu irgendwas zu zwingen, aber… Sie hatte die Visitenkarte gesehen, die mit einer Reißzwecke an der Wand befestigt war, oben in dem Raum, der irgendwann einmal Iantos Schlafzimmer werden sollte, und im Moment noch eher einem Lagerraum mit Matratze glich. Wegen der unzureichenden Isolierung konnte er bisher nur bei gutem Wetter dort schlafen. Dickköpfig wie er war, versuchte er die ganze Arbeit alleine zu machen und kam nur langsam voran. 

Und dann schienen die beiden sich ja auch gut zu verstehen. Harkness hatte immer einen flotten Spruch parat und Ianto zahlte es ihm mit trockenem Humor heim. 

„Gleich“, rief Ianto zurück – allerdings klang er nicht sehr begeistert. „Ich bin mit der Abrechnung fast fertig.“

„Eigentlich haben wir ja schon geschlossen“, meinte Rhi einen Augenblick später, als sie die Tür öffnete. Sie zupfte das Haarnetz von ihrem Kopf und wischte Mehl von ihrer Schürze. Ertappte sich selbst dabei und grinste über ihr eigenes Verhalten. Aber wie oft begegnete man schon so attraktiven Männern… 

„Nur ein Kaffee?“ Jack legte bittend die Hände zusammen. „Ich bleibe auch nicht und nehme ihn natürlich mit. Aber es würde mir das Leben retten.“

Wie konnte man da nein sagen. „Okay.“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn ins Café. „Sie haben Glück. Ianto hat die Kaffeemaschinen noch nicht auseinander genommen, um sie zu reinigen.“ 

„Macht er das etwa jeden Tag?“, fragte Jack neugierig, als er ihr zur Theke folgte. Der Rest des Raumes lag bereits im Dunkeln. Der künstliche Zitronengeruch eines Reinigungsmittels schaffte es nicht ganz, den vorherrschenden Kaffeeduft zu überdecken.

„Jeden dritten. Ich meine, er putzt sie natürlich jeden Tag, aber auseinander nimmt er sie nur alle drei Tage“, erklärte Rhi. „Er meint, nur so wird der Geschmack perfekt. Ich meine, er hat einen Knall.“

Harkness lachte. „Irgendwas muss dran sein, sein Kaffee ist sensationell.“ Obwohl er gesagt hatte, er würde nicht bleiben, nahm er auf einem der Hocker direkt an der leeren Theke Platz. „Ich habe gelogen“, sagte er dann mit einem treuherzigen Augenaufschlag. 

„Oh?“ Rhi drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn fragend an. „Wirklich? Sie sind also nicht hier, um Kaffee zu trinken?“

„Ich brauche nicht nur unbedingt Koffein, sondern auch ganz dringend etwas zu essen.“ Mit einem übertriebenen Seufzen musterte er die leere Auslage. „Dafür ist es wohl wirklich zu spät?“

Rhi lachte. Er klang wie eines ihrer Kinder, wenn sie absolut etwas wollten… Und dieser Welpen-Bettelblick. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er so mit noch ganz anderen Dingen davon kam… „Möglicherweise kann ich da etwas machen. Ich bin gerade damit fertig geworden, für Morgen zu backen.“

„Der Service lässt hier wirklich nichts zu wünschen übrig.“ Statt des Bettelblicks bekam sie jetzt ein jungenhaftes Grinsen zu sehen. 

„Wir bemühen uns. Vor allem für Stammkunden.“ Sie sah ihn keck von der Seite an. „Wir haben nicht viele Gäste, die an manchen Tagen sogar zwei- oder dreimal vorbeikommen.“

„Schuldig. Ich trinke wirklich viel Kaffee. Eine meiner Schwächen.“ Harkness hob grinsend die Schultern. „Und hier gibt es einfach den besten.“

„Und ich dachte schon, es ist mein Bruder, der Sie herlockt...“ Rhi verschwand hinter die Verkaufstheke, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten. Sie stieß fast mit Ianto zusammen, der in diesem Moment aus der Küche trat. 

„Du hast gebrüllt?“, meinte Ianto nicht gerade freundlich. „Ein Mann mit Krücke ist kein D-Zug, weißt du.“

Rhiannon musterte ihren Bruder und bereute fast, nach ihm gerufen zu haben. Ianto hasste die Krücken. Und eigentlich kam er dank der Schiene – einem Konstrukt aus dünnen Alu-Streifen und elastischen Verbindungen, das seinem Bein den nötigen Halt gab – auch ohne sie zurecht. Die Krücken bedeuteten, er hatte Schmerzen. Das kam ab und zu vor, und lag an Nervenschädigungen, die Ianto während des Unfalls erlitten hatte. 

Ianto setzte zu einer weiteren Bemerkung an, bemerkte aber im gleichen Moment, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Er richtete sich auf, nahm die Schultern zurück. Bisher hatte Harkness weder eine Bemerkung über sein Hinken gemacht, noch nach dem Grund dafür gefragt. Aber bisher hatte er ihn auch noch nie mit Krücken gesehen. Und dabei hätte Ianto es auch gerne belassen. „Guten Abend, Mister Harkness“, sagte er steif. 

Rhi nutzte die Gelegenheit und verschwand in die Küche.


	11. Türchen 11

„Guten Abend, Mister Jones“, erwiderte Harkness ebenso förmlich, aber mit einem Lächeln. „Ihre Schwester rettet mir gerade das Leben.“

Ianto manövrierte sich hinter die Verkaufstheke, etwas unbeholfener als sonst, aber er spürte den Blick des anderen Mannes förmlich auf sich, beinahe wie eine Berührung. Was vielleicht aber nur daran lag, dass er schon zu lange nicht mehr berührt worden war... 

„Wirklich?“, bemerkte er trocken, lehnte die Krücken neben sich und wandte sich einer der Kaffeemaschinen zu, automatisch prüfend, ob sie betriebsbereit war, genug Bohnen enthielt. 

„Ja, wenn sie mich nicht hereingelassen hätte...“ Jack schüttelte mit einem Seufzen den Kopf. „Ich hatte den ganzen Tag außerhalb der Stadt zu tun und der einzige Kaffee, den ich dort bekommen konnte, stammte von einem Imbissstand. Möglicherweise mit einem Schuss Batteriesäure versetzt.“ Seine Miene hellte sich auf. „Haben Sie schon einmal daran gedacht, einen Lieferservice anzubieten? Ich wäre der erste Kunde dafür. Allerdings erwarte ich dann Mengenrabatt.“

„Ich glaube, das wäre eine Nummer zu groß für uns.“ Ianto warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Das mit dem Mengenrabatt klingt jedoch gut. Oder ein Bonussystem, wie andere Geschäfte. Nach jedem zehnten Kaffee ein Muffin kostenlos.“

Jack beugte sich interessiert vor. „Wo kann ich mich anmelden?“

„Es muss natürlich ein paar Einschränkungen geben“, fuhr Ianto fort. „Zum Beispiel: nicht mehr als fünf Tassen pro Tag und Kunde.“

„Das sind harte Bedingungen“, erwiderte Jack. „Gibt es Ausnahmen für wirklich gute Kunden? Fünf Tassen pro Tag sind zu wenig für mich.“

„Ich bin sicher, wir können uns einigen. Wie gut sind Sie als Geschirrspüler, wir…“ Ianto brach ab und fluchte, als die Krücken klappernd auf dem Boden landeten, er hatte sie versehentlich umgestoßen. Er bückte sich danach und hob sie auf. 

Hinter ihm räusperte sich Harkness. „Soooo, was ich schon lange einmal fragen wollte...“

Ianto richtete sich auf. Verdeckt von der Theke umklammerten seine Finger die Krücken so fest, dass das Blut aus ihnen wich. Er hasste, was jetzt kam. Das peinlich berührte Schweigen. Vielleicht sogar Mitleid. Am schlimmsten war die Frage danach, ob er etwas vermisse, als wäre er nur noch ein halber Mann. 

„War es ein Sportunfall?“ Blaue Augen funkelten schelmisch, auf sein Gesicht, nicht sein Bein fixiert. „Oder nein. Bestimmt etwas exotischeres... Pole-Dancing?“ Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Kamasutra-Unfall, richtig? Passiert den besten von uns. Ich hatte auch schon ein paar dieser Art.“

Normalerweise lächelte Ianto höflich, wenn ihn ein Kunde auf das Hinken ansprach und fragte ihn nach seiner Bestellung. Zumindest gestand er Harkness Punkte für Originalität zu. „Nur ein langweiliger, ganz gewöhnlicher Autounfall“, erwiderte er. „Aber es ist eine alte Geschichte, drei Jahre her. Soll ich wie immer gleich einen ganzen Eimer Kaffee aufsetzen?“, wechselte er das Thema.

Jack lachte und schien zu verstehen, dass Ianto nicht mehr darüber sagen wollte. „Oh ja. Bitte. Ich nehme aber auch eine Kanne, wenn gerade kein Eimer verfügbar ist.“

Ianto nahm aus dem Regal unter dem Tisch mit der Kaffeemaschine eine große Cafe-au-lait Tasse und wischte sie automatisch mit einem dafür bereitliegenden Geschirrtuch aus. Zwar würde er Harkness keinen Milchkaffee servieren, aber die Tasse fasste randvoll fast einen halben Liter und kam dem erwähnten Eimer nahe. Insgeheim war er neugierig, was Harkness dazu sagen würde. Und ob tatsächlich ein Mensch so viel Kaffee trinken konnte. 

Hinter ihm räusperte sich Jack. „Da wir gerade darüber gesprochen haben, wie oft ich hier vorbeikomme… Mein Angebot mit dem Abendessen war und ist ernst gemeint. Könnten wir nicht, ganz zwanglos...“

Bevor Ianto darauf reagieren konnte, kam Rhi mit einem abgedeckten Körbchen wieder. „Das geht aufs Haus. Sie sind mir beim Backen zusammen geklebt und sehen nicht so schön aus“, erklärte sie. „Aber sie schmecken genauso gut. Normalerweise verkaufe ich sie billig an Schulkinder, aber morgen ist schulfrei. Alles für Stammkunden.“ Sie verschwand zurück in die Küche. „Ianto, ich gehe jetzt, ich bin schon spät dran“, rief sie von dort und gleich darauf war zu hören, wie eine Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Es war plötzlich sehr viel stiller ohne die quirlige Bäckerin. 

Jack schlug die Serviette zurück. Zwei apfelgroße, goldbraune Brötchen. Zumindest sahen sie danach aus. Aber wozu saß auf der unteren, größeren Kugel eine kleinere Kugel, als hätte ein Kind versucht, einen Schneemann zu bauen? Er brach eine der kleinen Kugeln ab und fischte sie aus dem weißen Papier. Das Gebäck war noch warm. Ein fruchtiger, buttriger Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase.

„Das ist Brioche“, erklärte Ianto, während er die große Tasse vorsichtig vor ihm abstellte. „Hefegebäck“, setzte er hinzu, als Jack ihn ansah. „Mit Aprikosenfüllung. Meine Schwester hat sie selbst gemacht, weil sie meint, in der gekauften ist zu viel Zucker.“ Er lehnte sich zurück, sah zu, wie Jack mit geradezu kindlicher Neugier eines der Gebäckstücke auseinander brach. „Was hat sie eigentlich damit gemeint: ‚Alles für Stammkunden‘, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Oh, wir haben uns gerade unterhalten und sie meinte, dass sie mich ausnahmsweise reingelassen hat, weil ich Stammkunde bin.“ Jack biss in eine der Briochehälften und gab einen geradezu obszönen Laut von sich.


	12. Türchen 12

Ianto räusperte sich und beschäftigte sich damit, sich selbst auch einen Kaffee zu machen. In einer normalen Tasse allerdings. Er bevorzugte Qualität über Quantität. Außerdem fühlte er, wie sich sein Puls auch ohne zusätzliches Koffein beschleunigte.

„Oh wow. Wen interessiert, wie die Dinger aussehen. Sie schmecken großartig.“ Wie ein gieriges Kind stopfte Jack sich rasch auch noch die zweite Hälfte in den Mund. 

Irgendjemand hatte einmal etwas in der Art gesagt, dass leidenschaftliche Esser auch leidenschaftliche Liebhaber wären. Nicht, dass er plante, diese Theorie zu überprüfen… „Ich lasse es meine Schwester wissen“, sagte Ianto trocken und nippte an seiner Tasse, während Jack mit einem großen Schluck nachspülte und zufrieden seufzte. „Ich habe gehört, man hat mehr von dem Geschmack, wenn man sie langsam isst und nicht praktisch am Stück hinunterschluckt.“

Jack sah ihn grinsend an. „Wenn ich etwas sehe, das mir gefällt, kann ich einfach nicht warten“, meinte er und leckte sich Krümel aus den Mundwinkeln. „Noch eine meiner Schwächen.“

„Erstaunlich.“ Mehr fiel Ianto dazu nicht ein. Er starrte in seine Kaffeetasse. 

„Das jemand, der so gutaussehend wie ich ist, Schwächen hat?“ Jack ging die zweite Brioche nun doch langsamer an. Wenn er zu schnell mit dem Essen fertig war, musste er sich einen neuen Grund einfallen lassen, noch hier zu bleiben. 

Ianto sah auf. „Gehört auch eine Sehschwäche dazu?“, fragte er. 

Überrascht stoppte Jack die Tasse, die er in beiden Händen hielt, auf halben Weg zum Mund. „Wegen deinem Bein?“, erwiderte er. „Das stört mich nicht im Geringsten.“

„Ich meinte… ich wollte sagen, wir sind nicht in einer Bar“, brach Ianto das Schweigen, das sich nach Jacks Worten ausgebreitet hatte. „Das… das Flirten ist nicht notwendig.“ Er trank hastig einen Schluck Kaffee, verfluchte sich, dass er nicht den Mund gehalten hatte und Harkness im Glauben ließ, dass er wegen seines Beines Nein zu einem Date sagte. War überhaupt von einem Date die Rede gewesen? 

„Ah.“ Jack musterte ihn amüsiert. „Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass ein wenig Flirten nie fehl am Platz ist. Aber ich habe das ernst gemeint. Nur eines finde ich enttäuschend...“

„Ach ja?“ Ianto stellte seine Tasse ab. 

„Ich hatte mich darauf gefreut, dich in dieser sexy roten Schürze zu sehen“, meinte Jack ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Rot ist definitiv deine Farbe.“ Er lachte, als der junge Waliser ihn verblüfft anstarrte. „Zu direkt?“, fragte er dann und biss von der verbleibenden Brioche ab. 

„Ein wenig.“ Ianto fegte ein paar Krümel zusammen. 

„Wie gesagt, wenn ich etwas sehe, dass mir gefällt...“ Jack sah ihn an. „Habe ich überhaupt keine Chance? Eine winzig kleine, vielleicht?“ 

„Vielleicht.“ Das Wort war über Iantos Lippen, bevor er mehr darüber nachdenken konnte. Und spürte, wie ihm Hitze in die Wangen schoss, als er wie ein Schuljunge rot anlief. „Genug Kaffee?“, sagte er ein wenig abrupt, verärgert über sein Verhalten. „Oder soll ich die Maschine noch einmal anstellen?“

„Danke, ich denke für heute habe ich genug.“ Jack lächelte ihm zu. „Kaffee.“ Er schob das leere Körbchen näher zu Ianto. „Wäre es möglich, dass ich noch ein oder zwei dieser Brioche bekomme? Und darf ich dich dazu einladen?“

„Das ist unser streng geheimes Geschäftsmodell“, erwiderte Ianto, ohne darauf einzugehen, dass sie sich jetzt offenbar ohne großes Zeremoniell duzten. Er hatte sich wieder gefangen. „Die erste Portion ist umsonst und wenn wir die Leute dann am Haken haben, bekommen sie die Rechnung.“

Jack lachte. „Ich denke, dann zapple ich wohl schon am Haken.“

Ianto nahm eine der Krücken und mit der freien Hand das Körbchen. Obwohl er schon eine ganze Weile stand, waren die Schmerzen in seinem Bein so gut wie komplett abgeklungen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. 

Rhi hatte weitere Brioche in abgedeckten Körbchen bereitgestellt und Ianto nahm zwei davon, ließ die Krücke in der Küche stehen, als hätte er ihre Existenz vergessen. Hatte er wohl auch…

Jack schien in die Poster an der Wand vertieft, als Ianto an die Verkaufstheke zurückkehrte und das Essen vor ihn stellte. „Ich hätte da eine Frage…“

„Noch eine?“, murmelte Ianto. Er winkte ab, als sich Jack ihm zuwandte. „Ja?“

„Auf das Ja kommen wir später zurück“, meinte Jack mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich habe mich gefragt, woher der Name des Cafés kommt. The Coffee Hug?“

„Mug“, verbesserte Ianto. „Es sollte The Coffee Mug heißen – also Tasse, nicht Umarmung. Wir haben einen Entwurf für das Schild anfertigen lassen und der Grafiker konnte Rhis Handschrift wohl nicht richtig entziffern, er hat Hug statt Mug gelesen. Es gefiel allen, die es gesehen haben, also haben wir das Schild nach dem Entwurf anfertigen lassen.“ Er brach eine der Brioche auseinander, ordentlicher als Jack zuvor und nahm einen Bissen. 

„Sooo...“ Jack warf sich eine der kleineren Teigkugeln in den Mund, als wäre er ein dressierter Seelöwe, der nach einem Fisch schnappte. „Nachdem ich hier bereits so viel Kaffee getrunken habe, wann kann ich denn die dazugehörigen Umarmungen einlösen? Und bei wem?“ Er zwinkerte Ianto zu.


	13. Türchen 13

„Ich stelle gerne einen Gutschein aus.“ Ianto schluckte – spürte, wie sich sein Puls ein wenig mehr beschleunigte. 

„Perfekt“, erwiderte Jack und biss zufrieden in seine Brioche. 

Konnte Rhi vielleicht doch Recht haben und es war an der Zeit, etwas zu riskieren? Immerhin wollte er ja nicht gleich heiraten. Sie konnten in einem Pub etwas trinken und mehr musste daraus nicht werden. „Übrigens… habe ich morgen Abend frei“, bemerkte Ianto so beiläufig wie er konnte. „Es ist unter der Woche vielleicht nicht so passend, aber am Wochenende bin ich schon verplant.“

Offenbar hatte er es geschafft, den anderen Mann mit seinen Worten zu überraschen, den Jack sah ihn einen Moment lang nur an. Fast hätte Ianto einen Rückzieher gemacht, als Harkness ihn begeistert anlächelte. „Großartig. Ich kenne einen Pub, in dem man recht gut essen kann. Und dort ist es zwangloser, als in einem der Restaurant, in dem man am Ende noch eine Krawatte tragen muss.“

„Ah. Kein Fan von Halsbindern, ja?“, bemerkte Ianto trocken. Ehrlich gesagt war ihm ein Pub auch lieber. Zwischen lärmenden Rugby-Fans und der feiersüchtigen After-Work-Crowd waren die Erwartungen niedriger. Außerdem hatte er in seinem alten Leben in London genug Nobelrestaurants während langweiliger Geschäftsessen kennengelernt. 

„Nicht wenn sie um den Hals gebunden werden“, entgegnete Jack prompt und sein Grinsen ließ keinen Zweifel daran, wie er das meinte. Erstaunlich, dass er nicht an Mundwinkelkrämpfen litt.

„Gut zu wissen.“ Ianto wunderte sich selbst über seine Antwort. Er flirtete tatsächlich zurück.

Mit fast so etwas wie Bedauern musterte Jack die Überreste ihrer Schlemmerei. Da war nicht viel zu sehen. Nur ein paar Krümel und ein kleiner Schluck Kaffee. Und das erinnerte ihn leider auch daran, dass er langsam in den Hub zurückkehren sollte. „Ist halb acht zu früh?“, fragte er. 

„Nein, das ist okay.“ Ianto hatte das Gefühl als wäre mit der Verabredung ein Teil der Leichtigkeit aus dem Raum verschwunden. Machte Platz für leise Zweifel. 

„Nun, ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass ich gehe. Zurück an die Arbeit“, sagte Jack schließlich, den letzten Schluck Kaffee trinkend. 

„Ich sollte die Abrechnungen beenden.“ Ianto stellte die leeren Körbchen ineinander, fegte noch ein paar flüchtige Krümel zusammen. 

„Ianto?“

Die Art wie der andere Mann seinen Namen aussprach, verursachte ein feines Prickeln entlang seiner Wirbelsäule. „Jack?“

„Ich freue mich auf morgen Abend.“ Jack stand auf und strich seinen Mantel glatt. 

„Ich auch.“ Das Prickeln erreichte Iantos Bauch. 

Jack lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Ianto.“

„Nos da, Jack.“ Ianto stand noch eine Weile hinter der Verkaufstheke, bevor er die Tür abschloss und die Tassen in den Geschirrspüler packte. 

 

# # #

 

„Weißt du, es würde sich wirklich lohnen, wenn du dir einen von diesen Thermobecher zulegst, die man sich immer wieder auffüllen lassen kann. Ich glaube, wir sollten den Planeten eigentlich retten und nicht noch mehr Müll produzieren.“

„Wie meinst du?“ Jack drehte sich um, sah sie fragend an. Er war bemüht, seine Frisur in Form zu bringen, mit Hilfe eines alten, halbblinden Rasierspiegels, den er auf einen der grauen Aktenschränke in seinem Büro gestellt hatte. 

Tosh lachte und kickte mit der Fußspitze ganz leicht den Papierkorb an, der neben Jacks Schreibtisch stand und mit Coffee-to-go Bechern förmlich überquoll. Der Berg wankte, hielt aber.

Jack grinste und wandte sich wieder seinen Haaren zu. „Es war ein anstrengendes Wochenende.“

„Du willst damit sagen, du hast seit dem Wochenende den Müll nicht raus gebracht?“, neckte Tosh ihn und nahm in einem der beiden Besucherstühlen Platz. Sie musterte ihren Boss. „Sieht so aus, als hättest du eine neue Quelle gefunden.“ Tosh las die Aufschrift auf einem der Becher und hob die Augenbrauen. „The Coffee Hug? Interessanter Name.“

„Stellst du das Verhör ein, wenn ich verspreche, das ich dich irgendwann dorthin einlade?“ Jack hob lachend die Hände in einer Ich-ergebe-mich-Geste. „Ich denke es wird dir gefallen. Der beste Kaffee in Cardiff. Und selbstgebackene Kekse, Kuchen, Muffins.“ Er zog den Bauch ein und klopfte dann prüfend darauf. „Ich muss bald anfangen, zwei, drei Extra-Weevil pro Nacht zu jagen, oder ich verliere meine mädchenhafte Figur“, grinste er.

Tosh lachte. „Warte, bis ich Owen erzähle, dass du uns Essen vorenthältst“, drohte sie scherzend. „So...“, meinte sie, ein Bein über das andere schlagend. „Heißes Date heute Abend?“

„Das werden wir sehen.“ Jack gab sich mit seiner Frisur zufrieden und wischte seine Hände an einem Handtuch ab. Er drehte sich langsam vor ihr. „Wie sehe ich aus?“

„Wie ein sehr heißes Date.“ Tosh musterte ihn. „Sind das neue Hosenträger? Wer hat das große Los gezogen?“

„Du meinst: Kennst du ihn?“, entgegnete Jack grinsend und nahm auf der Schreibtischkante Platz. „Es besteht eine Chance, dass du ihn kennen lernst, wenn ich dir den versprochenen Kaffee kaufe. Es gibt da einen sehr interessanten jungen Mann, der besagten Kaffee zubereitet.“

„Er muss der Mann deiner Träume sein.“ Tosh milderte den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme mit einem Lächeln ab.


	14. Türchen 14

„Wenn man so alt ist wie ich, sind Träume meistens etwas unerfreuliches.“ Er beugte sich vor, küsste Tosh auf die Stirn. „Mister Jones ist jemand, den ich gerne sehr viel näher kennenlernen möchte. Und mehr musst du für den Moment nicht wissen, du Naseweis.“ Er stand auf und griff nach einer Lederjacke, die er statt des auffälligeren Mantels tragen würde.

„Eine Frage noch“, meinte Tosh mit Unschuldsmiene, aber in ihren Augen funkelte es schelmisch. „Dein Kennenlernen mit Mister Jones, wird es die ganze Nacht dauern? Falls ja, erwarte ich, dass du mir etwas von diesem sagenhaften Kaffee mitbringst. Vielleicht Croissants dazu, wenn es welche gibt.“

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“ Jack fischte seine Autoschlüssel aus dem Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Halt ein Auge auf den Rift für mich, Tosh – und versucht mich nur anzurufen, wenn das Ende der Welt wieder einmal vor der Tür steht. Bitte?“

„Natürlich, Boss.“ Tosh deutete einen Salut an. „Hab‘ viel Spaß, Jack“, rief sie ihm nach. Bevor sie den Raum verließ, nahm sie einen der Becher mit. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, wenn sie sich in einer ruhigen Minute mal ein bisschen näher mit „The Coffee Hug“ beschäftigte. 

 

# # #

 

„Also, wie du dich hier mitten in der Nacht rein schleichst... Alles was fehlt, ist verschmiertes Make-up und deine Unterwäsche in der Handtasche.“ Rhis spöttische Stimme ließ Ianto innehalten. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, die er eben hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Schwesterherz. Es ist kurz nach elf, kaum mitten in der Nacht. Ich schleiche nie. Ich habe keine Handtasche. Und meine Unterwäsche ist genau dort, wo sie hingehört, vielen Dank auch“, erwiderte Ianto trocken. „Du hättest wirklich nicht auf mich warten müssen. Ich habe meine Tugend nicht verloren. Es waren nur ein paar Drinks in einem Pub, Fritten, ein paar Cornish Pastries – nicht zu vergleichen übrigens mit denen, die du an Dads Geburtstag gemacht hast – und nichts, das auch nur in geringster Weise einen Ortswechsel meiner Unterwäsche zur Folge gehabt hätte.“

Hoppla, ihr Bruder hatte zweifelsohne einen im Tee, um es einmal delikat auszudrücken. Sie hätte ihn sonst weitaus mehr bearbeiten müssen, bevor er mit der Sprache heraus rückte. „Hast du dich wenigstens gut amüsiert?“

„Es war...“ Ianto zögerte, schien nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen. „Nett.“

„Nur nett?“, hakte Rhi nach. Sie lehnte an der großen Arbeitsfläche aus Stahl, die sie in der letzten Stunde sicherlich dreimal gründlich geschrubbt hatte, während sie auf die Rückkehr ihres Bruders wartete. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon mal bei einem ihrer eigenen Dates so aufgeregt gewesen zu sein, wie bei diesem von Ianto. Wenn es schiefging, würde er sich nur noch weiter in sein Schneckenhaus zurückziehen? Oder vielleicht ihr übelnehmen, dass sie ihn insgeheim dazu gedrängelt hatte? Trotz der gegenseitigen Sticheleien, es gab kaum etwas, das Rhi mehr fürchtete, als dass ihrem kleinen Bruder wehgetan wurde. 

„Sehr nett, okay? Können wir das Thema damit beenden? Ich brauche ein Glas Wasser.“ Er stoppte auf dem Weg durch die Küche. „Was machst du eigentlich noch hier? Müsstest du nicht längst Zuhause ein und aufpassen, dass Johnny seine täglich erlaubte Bierquote nicht überschreitet und die Kinder schlafen, anstatt vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen?“

„Ich habe ein neues Rezept aus dem Internet ausprobiert und die Zeit darüber vergessen.“ Rhi wischte seinen Einwand beiseite und trocknete ihre Hände ab, obwohl das nicht notwendig war. „Und was machst du hier?“

„Jack wollte mich unbedingt nach Hause bringen. Ich sagte, er solle mich hier absetzen, ich müsse mich noch um die Buchhaltung kümmern.“ Ianto richtete sich auf. „Nett hin oder her, ich gebe nicht gleich jedem meine Adresse. Nicht beim ersten Date.“

So, bedeutete das, es würde ein zweites Date geben? „Du hast doch nur Angst davor, was er über dich denkt, wenn er erfährt, dass du noch bei Mam und Tad wohnst“, stichelte Rhi. 

„Vorübergehend!“, verteidigte sich Ianto. Er hatte inzwischen ein Glas gefunden und füllte es am Wasserhahn. „Und nur weil ich meine alte Wohnung verloren habe, und weil ich mein ganzes Geld in diesen Laden gesteckt habe.“ Er trank gierig das kalte Wasser. 

Rhiannon schüttelte den Kopf. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass das hier irgendwann mal deine Adresse sein wird, wenn du mit dem Ausbau der Wohnung fertig bist. Also hast du ihm eigentlich deine Adresse schon vor dem ersten Date verraten. Könnte es sein, dass dein Unterbewusstsein dir etwas sagen will?“, meinte sie amüsiert.

Ianto sah sie über den Rand des Glases hinweg an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sein Interesse an mir so lange anhalten wird, Rhi“, erwiderte er leise. Und klang plötzlich nicht mehr beschwipst.

Sie fand, dass es für eine Nacht genug war. „Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren? Ich bin hier fertig. Kommt um diese Zeit überhaupt noch ein Bus?“


	15. Türchen 15

„Nein, schon gut.“ Ianto stellte das Glas in die Spüle. „Ich schlafe heute hier. Die Matratze ist ganz bequem und ich habe frische Kleidung für morgen da. Außerdem wird mich Mam noch weitaus mehr löchern als du, wenn ich mit einer Fahne in mein altes Kinderzimmer wanke“, erklärte er sarkastisch. „Keine Chance, dass ich an ihr vorbeikomme, ohne dass sie etwas merkt, seit sie die halbe Nacht damit verbringt, im Internet alte Folgen dieser Backshow anzusehen, bevor sie mit Tad zu ihrer Kreuzfahrt aufbricht.“

„Bist du sicher? Gestern hattest du Schwierigkeiten mit der Treppe...“ Rhi zog ihre Jacke über und nahm ihre Handtasche vom Kleiderhaken neben der Tür.

„Mein Bein ist in Ordnung. Ich soll mich ganz normal damit bewegen, auch dann wenn es manchmal noch schmerzt, hat der Arzt gesagt. Und das tue ich auch. Selbst wenn ich ein paar Drinks intus habe.“ Ianto trat durch den Perlenvorhang, der den Durchgang zur Treppe nach oben verdeckte. „Nos da, Rhi. Geh nach Hause zu deiner Familie. Und nimm deine Neugier gleich mit.“

„Nos da, Bruderherz.“ Rhi zog ihren Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und lauschte auf die unregelmäßigen Schritte auf der Treppe. „Aspirin habe ich dir aufs Kopfkissen gelegt“, rief sie ihm nach, bevor sie genau das tat, was er ihr geraten hatte. Sie ging nach Hause.

 

# # # 

 

Ianto war es gelungen, in dem winzigen Hinterhof den einzigen sonnigen Flecken zwischen Mülltonnen und dem Behälter für leere Kartons zu finden und hielt eine Zigarette in der Hand. 

Er brauchte eine kleine Pause. Zwar war der Kater nicht so schlimm ausgefallen wie befürchtet – und eigentlich hatte er nicht so viel getrunken – aber er konnte kaum aufhören, an den vergangenen Abend zu denken. Gut, dass Rhi nicht gesehen hatte, wie Jack ihn im Auto küsste, als er vor dem Café anhielt, um ihn aussteigen zu lassen. 

Seufzend griff er hinter seine Schürze und zog ein Feuerzeug aus seiner Jeans.

Ein Glück, dass er im letzten Moment einen Rückzieher gemacht hatte und Jack nicht einlud, ihn auf sein Zimmer zu begleiten. Das wäre ein interessantes Zusammentreffen mit seiner Schwester in der Backstube geworden. 

Ianto zündete die Zigarette an und nahm den ersten Zug. 

Er hatte es gegenüber Rhi heruntergespielt, aber… etwas war letzten Abend passiert. Nein, er hatte sich nicht Hals über Kopf in Jack verliebt. Aber es hatte ihm sehr gefallen – die Aufmerksamkeit, die Jack ihm widmete; die beiläufigen Komplimente, die trotzdem aufrichtig klangen; die Geschichten über Cardiff in der Vergangenheit, die Jack mit einem Augenzwinkern so erzählte, als hätte er sie selbst erlebt. (Außer er hatte sich ausgesprochen gut für sein weit fortgeschrittenes Alter gehalten.) Zwar hatte er sehr wenig über den Mann Jack Harkness erfahren, aber im Gegenzug waren auch ihm keine persönlichen Fragen gestellt worden. Sie sprachen darüber, was sie tranken und was sie aßen und über das Café. Über die anderen Gäste. Zuerst direkt an der Theke und später sicherten sie sich einen Ecktisch, der es Ianto ermöglichte, sein Bein auszustrecken, ohne das er Gefahr lief, dass jemand darüber stolperte. 

Er stieß den Rauch aus und sah ihm nach.

Letzte Nacht hätte er fast alle Vorsicht über Bord geworfen und mit einem Mann geschlafen, von dem er kaum mehr wusste, als das er gerne Kaffee trank und wohl schon längere Zeit in Cardiff lebte, auch wenn er wie ein amerikanischer Tourist redete und sich kleidete wie ein Statist in einer Folge von Father Brown. Er hätte es getan, weil Jack attraktiv und amüsant war und er ihn zu nichts verpflichten würde. Keine emotionalen Verwicklungen. 

Und Ianto hatte lange und hart daran gearbeitet, sich zu überzeugen, dass er keine emotionalen Verwicklungen wollte. Er hatte einmal geglaubt so sehr zu lieben, dass die Person, die er liebte, zu seiner Welt werden könnte. Und dann war diese Liebe einen langsamen, leisen, banalen Tod gestorben, fast ohne dass sie es bemerkten. Und es hatte vor seinem Unfall begonnen. Ihm bot die lange Zeit im Krankenhaus und die noch längere Zeit, in der er wieder laufen lernen musste, mehr als reichlich Gelegenheit, sein Leben neu zu überdenken. 

Gott, aber er war doch nicht aus Stein. Er hatte mit ein paar Frauen im Café geflirtet und auch die eine oder andere Telefonnummer unter einer leeren Tasse gefunden. Nie war mehr daraus geworden, egal wie oft Rhi in damit aufzog, dass er wohl auf bessere Angebote warte. Warum ausgerechnet Jack? Der flirtete, als würde es morgen verboten und sicherlich nicht nach dem Partner für den Rest des Lebens suchte. Ein Mann. Unleugbar. 

Vielleicht war es gerade das, was ihn anzog. Jack könnte nicht verschiedener von Lisa sein. 

Er hatte einem zweiten Date zugestimmt ohne auch nur einen Moment zu Zögern und eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, wie es enden würde.

„Hier steckst du also.“ Die Stimme seiner Schwester riss Ianto aus seinen Gedanken und automatisch versteckte er die Zigarette hinter dem Rücken, als wäre er noch immer ein pickliger Teenager.


	16. Türchen 16

„Ich wünschte, du würdest dir das abgewöhnen“, meinte Rhi und pflückte den Glimmstängel aus seinen Fingern um selbst einen tiefen Zug zu nehmen. Sie hielt einen Moment den Atem an, bevor sie langsam dem Rauch durch die Nase entweichen ließ. „So gewöhne ich es mir nie ab, weißt du.“

Ianto überließ ihr die Zigarette ohne Protest und griff stattdessen nach der Getränkedose, die auf dem Deckel der Mülltonne stand. „Willst du davon auch was?“, fragte er spöttisch.

„Nein, danke. Mehr Zucker brauche ich nun wirklich nicht.“ Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und klopfte mit der freien Hand sachte auf seinen Bauch. „Du könntest ein bisschen mehr auf deine Figur achten, wenn du dir einen Mann wie Jack angeln willst. Ich wette, er steht nicht auf klapprige Gerippe.“

Er warf die leere Dose in den Recyclingbehälter in der Ecke und starrte auf den Boden. „Das war unter der Gürtellinie, Rhi“, sagte er schließlich leise.

„Das war ein Witz, Bruderherz. Du bist doch sonst nicht so empfindlich. Und ich dachte, er gefällt dir...“ Sie drückte die Zigarette an der Seite des Müllcontainers aus. „Es klang, als wäre es ein gutes Date gewesen. Wirst du ihn wiedersehen?“

„Ich versuche mir niemanden zu angeln“, log er. „Und weißt du, es ist schwer, eine geeignete Sportart für einen Teilkrüppel wie mich zu finden, um in besserer Form zu bleiben.“ Ianto stieß sich von der Wand ab, wischte die Handflächen an seiner Jeans ab und verschwand im Haus.

Rhi trat mit einem stummen Fluch den Stummel mit dem Absatz in den Boden. Normalerweise war Ianto wirklich alles andere als dünnhäutig. Er war der erste, der trockene Bemerkungen über sein Bein machte und Humpel-Witze riss. Oder war es das, was sie über sein Date mit dem mysteriösen Mister Harkness gesagt hatte? Das war doch auch nur ein Scherz gewesen. Sie wusste, dass ihr Bruder nicht der Typ für bedeutungslose Affären war. Wenn er sich verliebte, dann ganz und gar, mit Kopf und Herz und seinem ganzen Wesen. Das Ende seiner Beziehung mit Lisa hatte ihm bei aller Einvernehmlichkeit das Herz gebrochen. So wie Harkness mit allem zu Flirten schien, was atmete, war er sicher nur auf eine schnelle Eroberung aus. Aber es sprach doch nichts dagegen, ein paar Trockenübungen...

„Rhi, da war eben ein Anruf für dich!“, unterbrach die Stimme ihres Bruders ihre Gedanken. Ianto steckte den Kopf zur Hintertür raus. „Es ist die Schule. Mica ist hingefallen und hat sich das Knie aufgeschürft. Sie wollen, dass du hinkommst und sie abholst. Es ist nicht so schlimm, aber sie will sich nicht beruhigen und sie denken, es ist besser, wenn sie nach Hause geht.“

Seufzend nahm Rhiannon die Schürze ab und fuhr sich über die Haare. „Auch das noch. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder da.“

„Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst. Ich komme hier schon alleine klar.“ Ianto überreichte ihr die Autoschlüssel und nahm die Schürze entgegen. „Bring sie mit hierher, ich mache ihr heiße Schokolade und wir können unsere Humpeltechnik vergleichen.“

„Twipsin. Danke.“ Sie gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter - dann einen Kuss auf die Wange - und eilte durch die Kaffeebar. Das Auto war vor dem Geschäft geparkt. 

Ianto folgte ihr langsamer, deponierte die Schürze an dem Haken neben der Tür und schloss diese hinter sich ab. Glücklicherweise hatte seine Schwester im Moment nichts im Ofen, diese Verantwortung wollte er nicht auf sich nehmen. Ianto sah auf die Uhr und zog eine Packung Kaugummi aus der anderen Tasche, einen Streifen davon gegen den Raucheratem in den Mund schiebend. Kurz vor elf, Zeit für die ersten Kaffeedurstigen, deren Koffeinspiegel seit dem Frühstück abgefallen war. 

Keine Zeit mehr für Tagträume… 

 

# # #

 

„Hey. Hat dir noch nie einer gesagt, dass richtige Männer keine Schürzen tragen?“

Ianto drehte sich um. „Hey. Hat dir noch nie einer gesagt, dass richtige Männer sich ab und zu die Haare schneiden lassen?“

Der Mann mit den langen Haaren manövrierte seinen Rollstuhl geschickt durch die Tür und rollte zu einem freien Platz an einem Tisch in der Nähe des Tresens. „Das war lahm“, bemerkte er lachend, als Ianto mit einer Tasse Kaffee zu ihm trat. 

„Nicht so lahm wie du. Und beleidige meine Schürze nicht“, gab Ianto zurück und die beiden Männer umarmten sich lachend. „Ich habe zwei Tage nichts von dir gehört, ich habe mir schon fast Sorgen gemacht.“

„Meine Schwestern waren zu Besuch. Wir haben wieder das große Touristenprogramm abgespult, ihr Alibi um hemmungslos zu shoppen. Du könntest denken, es gibt keine Geschäfte in Manchester.“ Adrian nahm die Tasse und trank einen großen Schluck. „Aber kaum waren sie aus dem Haus und auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof, habe ich mich auch schon in mein schickes Gefährt geschwungen um meinen besten Freund zu besuchen. Und um den besten Kaffee in Cardiff zu trinken.“

Ianto runzelte in gespielter Verwirrung die Stirn. „Nur in Cardiff? Ich muss nachlassen.“


	17. Türchen 17

„Da macht man dem Kerl ein Kompliment...“ Adrian schüttelte in gespielter Verzweiflung den Kopf. „Hast du einen Moment Zeit, dich zu mir zu setzen? Wo ist Rhi?“

„Mica hatte einen kleinen Unfall in der Schule. Rhi ist hingefahren und holt sie ab.“ Ianto warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde. Die Mittagszeit war vorbei, die paar Gäste, die noch an den Tischen saßen, schienen damit beschäftigt, ihr Essen zu genießen oder lasen in Büchern oder Zeitungen. „Eigentlich sollte sie längst zurück sein, aber vielleicht ist sie mit ihr zum Arzt. Oder sie bringt sie zu unseren Eltern.“ Er nahm Platz neben seinem ehemaligen Zimmergenossen. 

Ianto und Adrian hatten sich in der Reha-Klinik kennengelernt und sich gegenseitig unterstützt. Sie waren nicht so weit voneinander im Alter entfernt, hatten beide einen Autounfall überlebt und stammten aus Cardiff – Ianto hatte die Reha dort angetreten, um seinen Eltern die Reise nach London zu ersparen, wenn sie ihn besuchen wollten - wenn sie auch sonst wenig Gemeinsamkeiten hatten. Adrian war Lehrer in einer Grundschule, glücklich verheiratet mit einer Frau aus Jamaika und stolzer Vater von lebhaften, dreijährigen Zwillingsmädchen. Meistens standen sie über Textnachrichten und Anrufe in Kontakt, aber Adrian sah von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei, um neue Kaffeekreationen zu testen. Er meinte, er hätte ein Recht darauf, nachdem er immerhin auch die ersten, nicht so gelungenen Kreationen Iantos gekostet hatte. Die langen Nächte in einem noch kaum halb fertigen Café gehörten für den Familienvater natürlich inzwischen der Vergangenheit an, obwohl er gerade ein Sabbatjahr an der Schule genommen hatte, um sich fortzubilden. 

Adrian trank einen Schluck Kaffee und seufzte zufrieden. „Ich habe drei Teetrinkende Frauen Zuhause, ich sollte wirklich wieder häufiger herkommen.“ Er sah Ianto an. „Onlinekurse sparen Zeit und sind bequem, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ich meine Mädchen um mich habe – aber man kann auch zu lange auf einen Bildschirm starren.“ 

„Bewirbst du dich gerade um eine Teilzeitstelle in unserem Café?“, entgegnete Ianto scherzend. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich bezahlen kann.“

„Ich akzeptiere Kaffee als Bezahlung“, erwiderte Adrian lachend.

„Wofür? Und kann ich mitmachen?“

Ianto drehte sich überrascht um. Er starrte Jack an, der wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihm erschienen war und wusste, dass er rot anlief. „Jack.“ 

„Störe ich?“, fragte Harkness. Sein Blick wanderte neugierig zu Adrian.

„Ich bin Adrian, ein alter Freund von Ianto“, meinte der Lehrer, der Iantos Reaktion amüsiert beobachtete. „Offenbar hat er gerade seine guten Manieren vergessen.“

„Freut mich.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme lose vor der Brust. „Ich bin Jack, ein neuer Freund von Ianto.“ Er grinste. „Bisher hat er bei mir leider noch keine guten Manieren verloren.“

Ianto stand auf und nahm Jack am Oberarm, dirigierte ihn hinter die Theke. „Ich dachte wir sind für später verabredet. Heute Abend.“ 

Er schluckte, trat einen Schritt zurück. Unmöglich konnte er Jack mitten im Café vor all den Leuten küssen und doch war ihm genau das durch den Kopf geschossen, als er plötzlich vor ihm stand. Vielleicht sollte er sich weniger Gedanken um sein Bein, als um seinen Kopf machen. Er spürte ein Flattern in der Magengrube, als Jack ihm folgte. Blaue Augen funkelten schelmisch, als Jack sich vorbeugte und Ianto über den schweren Kaffeegeruch sein Rasierwasser in die Nase stieg. Er hatte gestern Abend genauso gut gerochen. Natürlich entging Jack seine Reaktion nicht und nutzte das schamlos aus. 

„Und ich habe nicht vor, das zu verpassen.“ Jack zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber ich könnte zur Aufmunterung einen Kaffee brauchen. Außerdem bietet es mir einen Vorwand, dich schon vorher zu sehen.“

Der junge Waliser schluckte. „Etwas spezielles? Oder nur dein übliches Gift, stark und schwarz?“ Was stimmte nicht mit ihm? Litt er wirklich unter einem Hormonstau?

„Abwechslung ist die Würze des Lebens. Ich lasse mich überraschen, was du für mich hast.“ Jack lehnte sich neben die Kaffeemaschine, ließ Ianto dieses Mal gehen, als der einen Schritt zur Seite trat und eine Tasse aus dem Regal nahm. Dann stoppte er. „Zum hier Trinken oder Mitnehmen?“

„Zum Mitnehmen, bitte. Leider kann ich nicht besonders lange bleiben. Ich habe nur fünf Minuten.“ Jack löste den Blick von Iantos Rückseite und studierte stattdessen die Auslage. „Was kannst du mir dazu empfehlen? Was ist heute besonders gut?“

„Alles ist besonders gut.“ Ianto holte einen To-Go-Becher und machte sich damit an einer der Kaffeemaschinen zu schaffen. Wie immer beruhigten ihn die vertrauten Handgriffe und während der Kaffee blubbernd in den Becher lief, wandte er sich wieder Jack zu. „Wie wäre es mit Karottenkuchen?“

Jack sah wenig enthusiastisch drein, und Ianto lachte. „Ich weiß, es klingt nicht so, als würde das schmecken. Es ist Rhis eigene Version des Rezepts, mit Nüssen und Rosinen und man würde niemals erraten, dass da Gemüse drin ist. Eigentlich hat sie ihn zuerst für Kinder gedacht, aber er kam so gut an, dass wir ihn dauerhaft auf die Karte genommen haben. In der Version für Erwachsene.“

„Was ist der Unterschied?“, fragte Jack amüsiert. „Gibt es eines dieser sexy Bunny-Kostüme dazu? Oder trägst du eines, wenn du ihn servierst?“


	18. Türchen 18

Ianto nahm den Becher und stellte ihn neben der Maschine ab. Er öffnete eine Schublade, in der er die Zutaten für verschiedene Kaffeezubereitungen aufbewahrte und gab zwei Stück dunkle Schokolade in den heißen Kaffee. Krönte das ganze mit einem Schuss Sahne aus einem Aufschäumer und verschloss den Becher mit einem Deckel, bevor er ihn vor Jack stellte. „Ich frage Rhi, was sie von Häschen-Kostümen hält“, entgegnete er trocken. „Aber der Unterschied ist ein Schuss guter Rum im Teig und in der Glasur.“

„Pack mir zwei Stück ein.“ Jack drehte den Becher. „Schokolade im Kaffee?“

„Der letzte Schluck ist der beste.“ Ianto stellte eine Plastikbox mit zwei großzügig geschnittenen Stück Kuchen auf die Theke, klemmte eine Serviette und eine Plastikgabel unter das Gummiband, das die Box verschloss. „Das wären dann fünf Pfund für den Kuchen, zwei Pfund für den Kaffee.“

Jack gab ihm zehn und steckte die Münzen, die er zurückbekam, lose in die Tasche. „Wir sollten wirklich über diese alternativen Zahlungsmethoden sprechen“, erwiderte er. „Vielleicht nicht Geschirrspülen. Vielleicht etwas mehr nach meinen Talenten...“

„Wir können heute Abend darüber sprechen.“ Ianto wischte sich die Hände ab. Er hob den Blick, sah Jack direkt an. „Und ich würde gerne mehr von diesen… Talenten… hören.“

„Oh, ich weiß etwas besseres… als darüber zu sprechen.“ Jack hielt seinen Blick fest. „Ich hole dich ab. Kein Pub dieses Mal, ich besorge etwas zu Essen und wir...“

„Wir können hier… reden“, unterbrach ihn Ianto. „Und essen. Nicht hier-hier. Oben in meiner Wohnung. Nun, meiner künftigen Wohnung. Sie ist noch nicht fertig. Aber es gibt alles, was man braucht… Tische, Stühle...“

„Und ein Bett?“, kam Jack direkt zur Sache.

Ianto nickte. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht völlig. 

„Ich bin um acht hier.“ Jack nahm seinen Kaffee und den Kuchen und verließ das Café, bevor Ianto es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Er servierte zwei Gästen Kaffee und kassierte bei drei weiteren ab, bevor er sich wieder zu Adrian an den Tisch setzte.

„Und wer genau war das?“, fragte Adrian. „Sag nicht, ein Freund. Ich bin dein Freund, aber mich hast du noch nie so angesehen.“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, was er ist“, gestand Ianto. „Er war ein Gast. Er hat mit mir geflirtet und dann… hatten wir ein Date. Und jetzt geht er mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.“

„So wie es aussah, hast du auch Eindruck auf ihn gemacht.“ Adrian musterte ihn. „Du hast von Lisa gesprochen, nie von einem Mann...“

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Ianto fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Es war vor Lisa, ich denke, ich dachte… es war nur ein wenig Herumexperimentieren. Nichts ernstes, ich war viel zu jung für etwas ernstes“, sagte er leise. 

„Ist es etwas ernstes? Jetzt, mit ihm?“ Adrian schien sich wenig daran zu stören, dass Ianto sich eben als bisexuell geoutet hatte. 

„Ich... weiß nicht.“ Ianto hob die Schultern. „Ich kenne ihn ja kaum.“

„Wie fühlst du dich, wenn du mit ihm zusammen bist?“, fragte Adrian nach einer Pause. 

Ianto zögerte. „Anders. Aber anders auf eine gute Weise.“

„Vielleicht hast du da deine Antwort.“ Adrian schob seine leere Tasse in Iantos Richtung. „Jetzt könnte ich einen deiner doppelten Espressi vertragen. Falls du dich einen Moment von deinem umwerfenden Jack los reißen kannst.“

Ianto gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, als er ging um das Gewünschte zu holen, spürte aber seine Wangen verdächtig warm werden.

 

# # #

 

Er erwachte langsam, beinahe widerwillig. Sein provisorisches Bett war nicht so breit, dass er sich der Illusion hingeben konnte, nicht alleine darin zu liegen. Um ihn herum, Stille. Vielleicht hätte er das erwarten sollen… Keine Verwicklungen. Keine Verpflichtungen.

Seine Gedanken glitten zurück, zum Beginn des Abends...

 

Rhiannon hatte ihn förmlich aus dem Café geworfen. Sie war zurückgekommen, gerade als Ianto Adrian mit Nachschub versorgte und während Ianto ein paar Bestellungen aufnahm, fragte Adrian Rhi, was sie davon halte, dass ihr Bruder jetzt Verabredungen mit einem Mann hatte.

Bei der ersten Gelegenheit war Rhi natürlich hinter ihm her und wollte wissen, warum er ihr nichts von einem zweiten Date mit Jack erzählt hatte. Als wäre er ihr über jeden Aspekt seines Lebens Rechenschaft schuldig. 

Manchmal wurde er aus seiner Schwester wirklich nicht schlau. Plötzlich schien nichts wichtiger zu sein, als sein Liebesleben. Oder der Mangel daran. 

Nach der Teezeit, zu der das Geschäft oft nochmals anzog – die vielen Backshows im Fernsehen mochten andeuten, dass Selberbacken wieder im Trend war, aber Kaufen ging schneller – sagte Rhi, sie würde sich um den Rest alleine kümmern und er solle gehen und sich für sein Date hübsch machen.

Nun, er verwandte einen Teil der Zeit darauf, zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, aber wesentlich länger verschwendete er damit, seine halbfertige Wohnung wohnlicher zu machen. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, Jack hierher einzuladen?


	19. Türchen 19

Aber vermutlich hatte er nicht gedacht, nur reagiert. Die Küche existierte noch nicht, wenn man von einem Kühlschrank absah. Das Badezimmer war winzig, aber zumindest komplett ausgestattet und frisch gefliest. Sein Wohnzimmer beherbergte die versprochenen Stühle, einen Tisch, Bücherregale und eine alte, aber sehr bequeme Couch, wirkte allerdings noch ziemlich provisorisch. Die Möbel, die er aus London mitgebracht hatte, lagerten im Gartenschuppen seiner Eltern bis die Renovierung abgeschlossen war. Solange begnügte er sich mit gespendeten, abgelegten Möbeln. Das Schlafzimmer war ein Problem. Sein „Bett“ bestand aus einer Matratze auf den Paletten auf denen die Stühle für das Café geliefert worden waren und einem Kleiderschrank, in dem er einen mageren Teil seiner Garderobe aufbewahrte. Der größere Teil seiner Besitztümer befand sich in seinem alten Kinderzimmer im Haus seiner Eltern. 

Er stellte Teller und Gläser, die er aus dem Café mit nach oben genommen hatte, auf den Tisch. Polierte das Besteck und faltete Papierservietten zu sauberen Dreiecken. Das war anders als die Dates, die er früher für Lisa vorbereitet hatte. Keine Tischdecke, edles Porzellan, Kristallgläser, Leinenservietten, Kerzen und Blumen. Allerdings hatte er auch die meisten dieser Dinge bei der Trennung seiner früheren Verlobten überlassen…

Der aufs Dach trommelnde Regen war zu einem fernen Rauschen abgeklungen, als Jack an die Tür zum Café klopfte. Ianto beeilte sich, ihn herein zu lassen, bevor er völlig durchnässt wurde und führte ihn die Treppe hoch. Jack sah sich eher flüchtig um, stellte die beiden Papiertüten, die er im Arm hielt auf dem Tisch ab und hängte seinen Mantel zum Trocknen ohne große Umstände über einen Stuhl. 

Jack hatte indisches Essen mitgebracht, und genug davon um die doppelte Anzahl an Personen satt zu machen. 

Anfangs hatte Ianto Probleme gegen den nervösen Knoten in seiner Kehle an zu schlucken, aber das Essen war ausgezeichnet, definitiv aus einem Restaurant, nicht aus einer Imbissbude und Jack wusste faszinierende Geschichten aus Indien zu erzählen. Als Ianto ihn fragte, ob er sich vielleicht als Reiseschriftsteller verdinge, lächelte Jack nur und meinte, er hätte schon viele Jobs gehabt. 

Als sie beide satt waren, wechselten sie zur Couch, wo Jack – der so dicht neben ihm saß, dass ihre Schultern aneinander streiften – alles darüber wissen wollte, wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, ein Café zu eröffnen. Und er hörte ihm auch durchaus interessiert zu, auch wenn bald eine von Jacks Händen wie beiläufig auf Iantos Arm landete. 

Und irgendwann wurden die Worte immer weniger und die Berührungen immer mehr…

 

Der Fußboden knarrte unter leisen Schritten und ein Moment später schlüpfte ein warmer Körper neben seinem unter die Laken. 

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist“, wisperte Jack dicht an seinem Ohr und küsste ihn auf die Schulter. 

Ianto drehte sich auf den Rücken und sah zu ihm auf. Die Fenster hatten keine Vorhänge und es drang genug Licht in den Raum, dass er die Gesichtszüge des anderen Mannes ausmachen konnte. „Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen.“

„Nun, das wäre nicht sehr Gentleman-like von mir.“ Jack küsste ihn. „Nein, ich musste nur kurz telefonieren, aber ich wollte dich nicht wecken, also bin ich raus auf die Treppe.“ 

„Dann gibt es also jemand, der auf deinen Anruf gewartet hat?“ Er versuchte es nur wie einen Scherz klingen zu lassen, nicht als erhebe er einen alleinigen Anspruch auf Jacks Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es war ein beruflicher Anruf“, erwiderte Jack und erklang amüsiert, nicht verärgert. „Und nein, da ist sonst niemand.“

„Oh.“ Mehr wusste Ianto darauf nicht zu antworten. Stattdessen hob er die Hand, berührte Jacks Schulter, die warme Haut über glatten Muskeln. 

Jack stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und musterte ihn. „Du bist nicht zum ersten Mal mit einem Mann zusammen“, sagte er.

„Ich war… es war eine Schwärmerei als Teenager, ich war neugierig.“ Er schluckte, spürte wie ihn allein Jacks Nähe erregte, die Wärme seiner Haut an Iantos, sein Geruch. Und die Erinnerung an Jacks Hände und sein Mund auf seinem Körper… „Wir haben… experimentiert. Aber ich habe nie… so richtig, ich meine...“

„Das ist okay. Ich verstehe.“ Jack rollte auf den Rücken und zog ihn mit sich. Überrascht stützte Ianto sich mit beiden Händen links und rechts von seinem Kopf auf. „Sag mir, was du von mir willst, Ianto. Oder zeig es mir.“ Seine Hände glitten über Iantos Rücken und sein Puls begann zu rasen. „Das hier soll uns beiden Spaß machen und ich will dich zu nichts drängen, zu dem du nicht bereit bist.“ Er zog ihn auf sich herab, und ihre Körper berührten sich in voller Länge. 

Ianto sog scharf Luft ein, als er die Erregung des anderen Mannes gegen seinen Oberschenkel pressen spürte. 

„Und ich kenne so viele Dinge, die ich die zeigen kann...“, flüsterte Jack in sein Ohr, verursachte einen Schauer in seinem Körper.

Ianto schloss die Augen, suchte Jacks Mund – und hörte auf zu denken.

 

# # #


	20. Türchen 20

„Rhi? Ich habe das letzte Stück Apfel-Pudding-Kuchen verkauft. Von den Rosinenscones sind nur noch drei übrig und ich habe neue Vorbestellungen für heute Mittag. Fünf Portionen Kartoffel-Cheddar-Suppe und je zwei Schinkenscones dazu. Sie werden um halb zwei abgeholt.“ Ianto pinnte einen Zettel mit der Vorbestellung an die dafür vorgesehene Pinnwand in der Küche. „Auf den Namen Andrews.“

„Vielleicht hätten wir ins Catering-Geschäft einsteigen sollen“, erwiderte seine Schwester und wischte sich mit dem Unterarm Schweiß vom Gesicht. „Die Leute haben heute einfach keine Zeit mehr, irgendwo hin zu gehen und sich etwas zu essen zu holen.“ Rhi bemerkte, dass ihr Bruder ihr gar nicht zuhörte, sondern auf den Bildschirm seines Handys starrte. „Und die Auslieferung übernehmen dann natürlich Drohnen. Wie neulich im Fernsehen.“

„Was?“ Irritiert sah Ianto sie an. 

„Die Rosinenscones brauchen noch fünf Minuten im Ofen. Den Apfel-Pudding Kuchen musst du von der Tages-Karte streichen, ich kann erst heute Abend Nachschub backen. Versuch stattdessen ein paar meiner Pizzaecken zu verkaufen.“ Rhi musterte ihren Bruder. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“

„Ja. Natürlich.“ Ianto schob seinen Notizblock zurück in die dafür gedachte Tasche seiner Schürze. „Mrs. Sandow hat wieder nach dem Rezept für Bara Brith gefragt. Und warum wir keine Crempog zum Frühstück anbieten. Du solltest wirklich selbst mit ihr sprechen.“

Rhis schaltete den Ofen aus und zog ein Backblech voll Rosinenscones aus dem Backrohr. „Nein, nein und nein.“ Sie stellte das Blech zum Abkühlen auf ein Gitter. „Ich habe ihr schon ein paar Mal gesagt, dass ich niemandem meine Rezepte gebe, dann können wir ja das Café gleich schließen. Sie soll sich doch weiter im Internet umsehen. Ich finde es ja toll, dass sie sich in Wales und die walisische Küche verliebt hat, seit sie nach Cardiff gezogen ist, aber sie sieht mich als eine Art Back-Wikipedia an. Und Crempog sind so unpraktisch zu machen. Damit sie wirklich gut schmecken, muss man sie auf einer Grillplatte oder einer heißen Steinplatte machen. Und das ist doch ein bisschen viel Aufwand für etwas, das im Grunde nichts anderes als gewöhnliche Pfannkuchen sind.“ Sie drehte sich um. Und sah, dass Ianto schon wieder mit seinem Handy beschäftigt war. „Okay, irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ist dein Handy kaputt?“

„Nein. Es ist nichts“, murmelte Ianto. „Ich nutze nur aus, dass wir einen Moment Ruhe haben und mache eine Einkaufsliste für Johnny. Hast du nicht gesagt, du brauchst Ingwerpulver? Oder war das kandierter Ingwer?“

„Kandiert. Nein, das ist es nicht.“ Rhi schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher. „Wartest du auf einen Anruf von Jack? Du weißt, dass du ihn genauso gut anrufen kannst. Du musst nicht neben dem Telefon schmachten, bis er von sich hören lässt.“

„Er hat angerufen. Und Nachrichten geschickt“, sagte Ianto. Er begann einen Donut zu zerpflücken, den Rhi aussortiert hatte, weil er sich beim Ausbacken zu einem Oval verformt hatte. „Er kommt morgen aus London zurück und will mich treffen.“

„Und ich dachte schon, er ist dir untreu geworden und kauft seinen Kaffee jetzt woanders“, entgegnete Rhi trocken. „Wie lange ist er nicht mehr hier gewesen? Drei Tage?“

„Er ist seit Montag geschäftlich in London“, murmelte Ianto undeutlich um einen Bissen Donut herum. 

„Wo ist nun das Problem? Willst du ihn nicht treffen?“ Rhiannon gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Brust. „Ianto. Rede mit mir.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Ianto bohrte an einer verbrannten Stelle herum. 

„Du weißt nicht, ob du ihn wiedersehen willst? Warum? Ich dachte, du magst Jack. Und er hat bei dir übernachtet.“ Sie griff nach seinem Handy. „Aber ich kann natürlich auch ihn anrufen und ihn fragen, was los ist.“

„Untersteh‘ dich! Rhi!“ Ianto holte sich sein Handy zurück. „Ich bin achtundzwanzig Jahre alt. Ich kann mich selbst um mein Liebesleben kümmern.“

„Okay, okay.“ Rhi hob die Hände. „Ich bin ja schon froh, dass du überhaupt wieder eines hast.“ Sie musterte ihn erneut. Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass Ianto ein wenig gedankenverloren war in den letzten Tagen, hatte es aber darauf geschoben, dass er verliebt war. 

Vielleicht hätte es sie nachdenklich machen sollen, dass Ianto kaum ein Wort darüber verloren hatte, dass Jack bereits nach ihrem zweiten Date bei ihm übernachtete. Und er hatte garantiert nicht auf der Couch geschlafen. Rhi war bereits dabei gewesen, Teig für Brötchen zu kneten, als Jack die Treppe herunterkam. Vielleicht wäre sie bei jemand anderem peinlich berührt gewesen, aber Jack wünschte ihr mit einem strahlenden Lächeln Guten Morgen und fragte dann völlig ohne Verlegenheit, ob er einen Kaffee bekommen könnte. Und informierte sie, dass Ianto noch schlief und er ihn nicht deshalb hatte wecken wollen. Danach saß er völlig unbefangen am Tisch, sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie Brötchen formte und plauderte mit ihr, nebenbei ein paar vom Vortag übriggebliebene Gebäckstücke verschlingend. 

Ianto ließ sich erst blicken, lange nachdem Jack aufgebrochen war. Verschlafen, mürrisch und wortkarg, das komplette Gegenteil von jemandem, der eine leidenschaftliche Nacht verbracht hatte. Rhi hatte gewartet bis er den ersten Kaffee getrunken hatte, bevor sie ihn überhaupt ansprach.


	21. Türchen 21

„Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, ich denke, dass du es auch schlechter treffen kannst als mit Jack.“ Sie nahm den Teller mit dem zerkrümelten Donut weg und wartete, bis Ianto aufsah. „Sag mir, was los ist.“

„Ich muss zurück. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass Gäste wieder gehen, weil sie denken, niemand ist hier.“ Ianto fand seinen Weg aus der Küche von seiner Schwester blockiert. „Oder zufällig vergessen, die Rechnung zu bezahlen.“

„Bisher haben noch alle bezahlt, oder gewartet.“ Rhi legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Hey, wenn es deswegen ist, weil es ein Mann ist… Ich glaube nicht, dass jemand ein Problem damit hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Mam und Tad. Sie werden am Ende einfach nur froh sein, dass du wieder jemand gefunden hast, mit dem du glücklich bist...“

„Es waren nur zwei Dates, Rhi. Ich habe nicht vor, ihn zu heiraten und… Hundebabys zu adoptieren!“, platzte es aus ihrem Bruder heraus.

„Das hat niemand behauptet. Aber du wärst nie mit einem One-Night-Stand glücklich, also kann dir Jack nicht gleichgültig sein. Sonst wärst du nicht mit ihm ins Bett gegangen“, entgegnete Rhi. „Ist es das? Denkst du, es ist für ihn nicht mehr als eine Bettgeschichte? Immerhin hat er sich bei dir gemeldet und will dich wiedersehen. Ich weiß, dass du immer sagst, du willst keine Beziehung, aber du darfst deine Meinung ändern.“ Sie hob die Schultern. „Außer natürlich, er ist schlecht im Bett und du willst ihn deshalb nicht wiedersehen“, scherzte sie. 

„Das ist er nicht“, kam überraschenderweise eine Antwort von ihrem Bruder. „Er ist… er hat... zweifellos viel Erfahrung. Sehr viel.“ 

„Und du willst nicht nur eine weitere Erfahrung für ihn sein?“, erwiderte Rhiannon sanft. „Ianto, es ist doch etwas wunderbares, wenn du dich wieder verliebt hast.“ 

„Ich...“ Ianto griff nach seinem Handy, das in diesem Moment zu vibrieren begann und den Eingang einer neuen Nachricht verkündete. Er sah flüchtig auf das Display und steckte das Mobiltelefon in die Tasche. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich will. Und genau das ist mein Problem.“ Er wandte sich ab und ging zurück in den Verkaufsraum. 

Rhiannon wusste es besser, als ihm jetzt zu folgen. Aber es machte ihr das Herz schwer, dass das Leben für ihren Bruder so kompliziert schien.

 

# # #

 

„Ich nehme an, dein Handy ist kaputt. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, dass du meine Anrufe und Nachrichten ignorierst.“

Als Jacks Stimme im Hinterhof des Cafés plötzlich in seine Grübeleien drang, fuhr Ianto herum. Er knallte mit der Hüfte gegen den Müllcontainer und kam fast ins Straucheln.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Jack griff nach seinem Arm, bis der junge Waliser das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte. „Deine Schwester hat mir verraten, dass du hier steckst. Rauchst du wirklich oder hat sie mich da auf den Arm genommen?“ Er lächelte und legte eine Hand an Iantos Wange. „Hey. Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Er beugte sich vor, küsste ihn.

„Gibt es seit neuestem in London keine Coffeeshops mehr?“ Ianto wusste, dass er abweisend klang. 

„In keinem davon habe ich so guten Kaffee gefunden wie hier.“ Jack musterte ihn. „Oder so angenehme Gesellschaft.“ 

„Ich muss zurück ins Café“, erwiderte Ianto tonlos und versuchte um ihn herum zu gehen.

„Sehen wir uns dann heute Abend?“ Jack trat zur Seite. „Worauf hast du Lust? Pub? Oder wenn nicht, wir können uns bei dir treffen. Es gibt gar nicht weit von hier ein chinesisches Restaurant. Ich könnte uns von dort etwas mitbringen.“

„Ich werde heute Abend nicht hier sein.“ Ianto vermied es, ihn anzusehen. 

„Okay. Dann morgen Abend?“ Jack folgte ihm. „Oder soll ich das als Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstehen und mich in Zukunft anderswo mit schlechtem Kaffee versorgen?“

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst“, sagte Ianto leise. Er wandte sich langsam zu Jack um. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn wir...“

„Wenn wir was?“, fragte Jack, als er nicht weitersprach. „Uns wiedersehen? Zusammen essen? Miteinander schlafen?“ Er trat zu ihm, suchte Iantos Blick. „Wovor hast du Angst?“

„Ich habe Angst, mich in dich zu verlieben.“ 

Jack umschloss das Gesicht des jungen Walisers mit beiden Händen. „Ich weiß, wir kennen uns noch nicht sehr lange, aber warum sollte das etwas schlechtes sein?“

„Weil ich ich bin und du du bist.“ Ianto schloss die Augen. Wie sollte er erklären, was er meinte. Es fühlte sich gut an, Jack so nahe zu sein und eigentlich wollte er seine Worte zurücknehmen, mit Jack in seine Wohnung gehen und sie für nächsten drei Tage nicht mehr verlassen. 

„Ich finde es eigentlich sehr angenehm, dass jeder von uns ist, wer er ist.“ Jack klang nachdenklich. „Ist das Problem, wer ich bin? Es gibt keinen Grund, sich dafür zu schämen, sich in einen anderen Mann zu verlieben.“

„Ich weiß.“ Ianto schluckte gegen den nervösen Knoten in seinem Hals an. „Ich wollte keine emotionalen Verwicklungen, keine Verpflichtungen. Aber...“ Er öffnete endlich die Augen. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Es tut mir leid.“


	22. Türchen 22

„Was tut dir leid? Dass du deine Persönlichkeit nicht ändern kannst, weil du denkst, ich bin nur daran interessiert, dich noch einmal ins Bett zu bekommen? Oder tut dir leid, dass du von mir denkst, dass Sex der einzige Grund ist, das ich hierher komme. Sex und Kaffee.“ Ein schiefes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Jacks Gesicht. „Ich gebe zu, beides spielt eine große Rolle. Aber du bist jemand, den ich gerne sehr viel besser kennenlernen möchte, Ianto Jones.“ Er legte eine kleine Pause ein. „Vielleicht willst du mich überhaupt nicht näher kennen, wenn du mich erst einmal näher kennengelernt hast.“

„Das macht keinen Sinn.“ Ianto sah ihn verwirrt an. Zog Jack sein Geständnis ins Lächerliche? 

„Ich will dich wiedersehen, Ianto. Ich will mit dir schlafen. Ich will mit dir reden und dir zuhören. Hören, was dir passiert ist.“ Jack hielt seinen Blick fest. „Ich kann dir keine traditionelle Beziehung versprechen, dazu ist mein Leben zu kompliziert. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es zwischen uns nicht mehr geben kann, als unverbindlichen Sex. So wenig dagegen auch grundsätzlich einzuwenden ist.“ Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen von Iantos Gesicht nach. „Sag mir, was du willst, Ianto Jones.“

Ianto hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken, um ihn noch ein wenig näher zu ziehen. „Ich will das gleiche“, erwiderte er, ohne sich kaum der Worte bewusst zu werden. Küsste Jack und ließ ihn sich zu Kopf steigen wie billigen Alkohol. 

 

# # #

 

Rhi hätte zu gerne im Hinterhof Mäuschen gespielt, nachdem sie Jack den Weg dorthin beschrieben hatte. Aber das war etwas, bei dem sie ihrem Bruder nicht helfen konnte. Und Ianto sich auch zu Recht jede Einmischung von ihr verbieten mochte.

Sie verkaufte ein paar Kaffee zum Mitnehmen – glücklicherweise verlangte niemand eine von Iantos mehr komplizierten Kreationen - und eine Tüte Kekse an drei kleine Mädchen in Schuluniformen, die Mühe hatten, sich zu entscheiden. Nachdem zwei Teenager sich mit Kakao und einem Teller Donuts in einer Ecke niedergelassen hatte und sie die dritte Tasse Tee der Frau mit dem Liebesroman serviert hatte, trat eine Pause ein. Rhi nutzte die Gelegenheit, die Auslage neu zu sortieren. Als sie damit fertig war, hatten sich noch immer weder Jack noch Ianto blicken lassen. Entweder war es ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen oder aber ein sehr gutes. Die Frage war, ob sie gehen und nachsehen sollte oder weiterhin warten. 

Bevor sie sich entschieden hatte, das eine oder andere zu tun, verkündete das leise Klingeln des Windspiels über der Tür die Ankunft weiterer Gäste.

Die beiden Frauen, die eintraten, sahen sich neugierig um und unterhielten sich leise. Als sie die Verkaufstheke erreichten, hatte Rhi seltsamerweise den Eindruck, die beiden wären enttäuscht, sie zu sehen.

„Guten Tag, was darf es sein?“

Die beiden Frauen wechselten einen Blick, dann wandte sich eine von ihnen – Rhi schätzte sie auf ein paar Jahre jünger als sie selbst – mit beneidenswert dichten, dunklen Locken, die ihr weit über die Schultern fielen – an Rhi. „Hi. Eine Frage, arbeitet hier ein Ianto Jones?“, meinte sie und entblößte beim Sprechen ein Zahnlücke zwischen den Vorderzähnen. 

„Das stimmt. Mein Bruder ist aber im Moment nicht da. Kann ich weiterhelfen?“, fragte Rhi.

„Nein, das ist schon okay“, warf ihre Begleiterin ein, eine junge Asiatin mit Brille, die ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Sie gab der anderen Frau einen Schubs. „Ein Freund hat uns dieses Café empfohlen, aber wir waren nicht sicher, ob wir hier richtig sind.“ 

„Unser Freund heißt Jack, er trägt oft einen Militärmantel und...“ Die Frau mit der Zahnlücke verstummte, als ihre Begleiterin sie ansah und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. 

Rhi lächelte höflich. „Das kann schon sein, aber ich bin normalerweise in der Küche. Mein Bruder kümmert sich um die Gäste.“ Sie sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an. „Vielleicht möchten Sie sich selbst überzeugen...“ Rhi deutete auf die Auslage.

„Wenn wir schon einmal hier sind...“, sagte der Lockenkopf. „Ich nehme einen Cappuccino und eines von denen da, mit Schokolade.“ Sie deutete auf das Gewünschte. „Zum Mitnehmen.“ Sie nestelte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrer Geldbörse, während Rhi den Cappuccino bereitete und ein Schokohörnchen in eine weiße Papiertüte steckte. Sie bezahlte und trat zur Seite.

„Ich nehme nur einen Cappuccino. Danke“, sagte ihre Begleiterin. Offenbar fühlte sie sich nicht ganz wohl in dieser Situation.

„Sollten wir nicht Owen auch etwas mitbringen?“, fragte die andere, ein Zuckertütchen in ihren Kaffeebecher kippend. „Nein, macht keinen Sinn. Der Kaffee wäre längst kalt, bis wir zurück sind“, beantwortete sie ihre Frage gleich selbst.

Rhi stellte den zweiten Cappuccino auf die Theke und nahm das Geld dafür entgegen. „Schönen Tag noch.“

Als die beiden sich zum Gehen wandten, meinte die eine zur anderen: „Ich habe dir gesagt, wir sollten einfach im Auto auf Jack warten, aber du warst ja neugierig.“

Rhi bekam noch die Antwort der Frau mit der Zahnlücke mit: „Wenigstens haben wir jetzt Kaffee...“ Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihnen zu.


	23. Türchen 23

Verwundert schüttelte Rhiannon den Kopf. Was war das denn gewesen? Dann stieß einer der Teenager versehentlich seinen noch halb vollen Kakaobecher um und sie ging, um die Bescherung aufzuwischen und vergaß darüber einen Moment lang die beiden neugierigen Besucherinnen.

Als sie den Wischlappen in die Küche brachte, trat eben Ianto durch die Tür ein. Und Rhi vermutete stark, dass nicht das trübe Sonnenlicht seine Wangen gerötet hatte. „Wo ist Jack abgeblieben?“, fragte sie beiläufig.

„Er musste weg. Zur Arbeit.“ Ianto strich sich die Haare glatt, die wesentlich zerzauster waren als zuvor. „Ich habe ihn hinten beim Tor raus gelassen.“ Sie benutzten diesen Ausgang sonst nur, wenn es Zeit war, die Müllcontainer auf die Straße zu stellen. 

„Und?“, fragte Rhi gespannt. „Siehst du ihn wieder oder ist es vorbei?“

„Ich sehe ihn wieder“, sagte Ianto und verschwand durch die Tür in den Verkaufsraum.

„Dramaqueen“, murmelte Rhi zu sich selbst und öffnete den Kühlschrank, dem sie eine Plastikdose mit Weintrauben entnahm. Sie brauchte jetzt erst einmal eine kleine Pause und – bei aller Liebe - eine ordentliche, starke Tasse Tee. 

 

# # # 

 

„Wir sind da. Hier wohne ich zur Zeit“, bracht Ianto das Schweigen. Seit sie das Restaurant verlassen hatte, war es still zwischen ihnen geworden, bis auf die Richtungsanweisungen, die Ianto gab. Er deutete auf das Einfamilienhaus auf der anderen Straßenseite. „Ich hüte das Haus meiner Eltern, während sie auf Kreuzfahrt im Mittelmeer sind. Meine Wohnung braucht ja noch einiges an Arbeit, wie dir sicher aufgefallen ist.“ Er wusste, dass er nervös plapperte und stoppte sich selbst.

Jack parkte den Wagen am Bordstein, direkt unter einer Straßenlaterne. „So… ist es zu früh, wenn ich frage, ob ich auf einen Kaffee mit rein kommen darf?“

„Ich hätte das vielleicht früher erwähnen sollen“, meinte Ianto. „Aber das Haus meiner Eltern ist eine Kaffee-freie Zone. Sie trinken nur Tee.“ Als er Jacks entsetzte Miene sah, konnte er nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Wirklich. Ich bin völlig aus der Art geschlagen.“

„Ich bin sicher, du machst auch eine großartige Tasse Tee.“ Jack sah ihn an. „Sie waren dann wohl nicht so begeistert von deiner Berufswahl, deine Eltern?“, fragte er.

„Nun, sie waren anfangs der Meinung, das es kein richtiger Beruf wäre, fremden Leuten Kaffee zu servieren. Nicht wirklich, verglichen mit dem was ich vorher gemacht habe. Aber als sie merkten, dass es mir ernst ist, haben sie sich damit abgefunden.“ Ianto löste den Sicherheitsgurt. „Es ist Bier im Kühlschrank. Oder Wasser, wenn dir das lieber ist.“ Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Jack nach einem Bier zum Essen zu Wasser gewechselt hatte. 

Jack lachte leise. „Du weißt, dass du mir nicht wirklich etwas zu Trinken anbieten musst, richtig?“

„Ich kann zumindest so tun.“ Ianto wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich würde dich auch gerne ohne Vorwand hereinbitten. Vorausgesetzt, du hast Zeit?“

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe diese Nacht Bereitschaft. Das heißt, ich gehöre dir, bis mein Handy klingelt.“ Jack löste seinen eigenen Gurt, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Wasser wäre jetzt perfekt.“

 

# # #

 

„Das ist dein Zimmer?“ Jack sah sich um. „Nicht so ganz, was ich mir vorgestellt habe.“

Ianto trat hinter ihm in den Raum. „Es war mein Zimmer“, korrigierte er. „Normalerweise schläft meine Nichte hier, wenn sie bei meinen Eltern übernachtet. Sie ist sieben.“

„Dann sind die Pferdeposter an der Wand und die Barbies und Minions auf dem Regal also nicht deine?“, fragte Jack mit gespieltem Erstaunen. 

„Du weißt, was Minions sind?“, entgegnete Ianto skeptisch. 

„Natürlich, weiß das nicht jeder?“ Jack nahm seinen Mantel ab und legte ihn über den schmalen Schreibtisch in der Ecke. „Okay, ich gebe zu, ich habe irgendwann im Vorbeifahren Filmplakate davon gesehen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was diese Dinger eigentlich sind.“

„Ich musste mir die Filme mehrfach mit David und Mica ansehen“, meinte Ianto. Er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, als wäre er der Besucher in diesem Raum. „Manchmal passe ich auf sie auf. Meine Eltern haben nicht immer Zeit. Seit mein Vater Rentner ist, sind sie sehr aktiv, gehen mit Freunden aus oder besuchen Veranstaltungen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als der unverheiratete Onkel biete ich mich natürlich als Babysitter an.“

„Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen zu können ist etwas Gutes.“ Jack drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du solltest nie darauf verzichten.“

„Ich liebe die beiden, ich liebe meine Familie. Aber manchmal brauche ich Abstand von ihnen.“ Ianto zog seine Jacke aus, hielt sie in den Händen, als wisse er nicht wohin damit. 

Jack sah sich weiter um, blinzelte offensichtlich überrascht und begann zu lachen. 

Ianto folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte das Plüschschaf auf dem Kopfkissen. Er fluchte lautlos. „Das ist... meine Mutter hat mir das.. hingelegt. Als Erinnerung an meine Kindheit.“ Sie hatte offenbar vor ihrer Abreise noch sein Bett frisch bezogen. Er hätte wirklich herfahren und aufräumen sollen, bevor er Jack zu sich einlud. „Ich räume das schnell weg.“

„Ich finde es süß.“ Jack hob das Schaf auf bevor Ianto es wegnehmen konnte und drehte es. „Hat sie einen Namen?“

„Sie heißt... Louise“, erwiderte Ianto mit einer Grimasse. „Louise von Schlaf-Schaf.“

Jack grinste. „Erfreut dich kennen zu lernen, Louise. Wir müssen uns unbedingt über Ianto unterhalten. Ich wette du kannst mir alle seine Geheimnisse verraten.“

„Wieso wusstest du, dass es ein weibliches Schaf sein soll?“ Ianto nahm ihm das Plüschtier aus den Händen und setzte es auf der Fensterbank ab. „Kennst du dich mit Schafen aus oder war das nur geraten?“

„Ich habe einfach einen besonderen Sinn dafür.“ Jack trat zu ihm. „Sonst noch jemand, den du mir vorstellen möchtest?“

„Nicht heute Nacht.“ Ianto streckte die Hand aus, legte sie gegen Jacks Brustkorb. „Ist es okay, wenn wir ein anderes Mal über meine Kindheit weitersprechen? Oder… gar nicht sprechen?“

„Louise, mach die Augen zu“, rief Jack in Richtung des Kuscheltiers und zog Ianto in einen langen Kuss.


	24. Türchen 24

# # #

 

„Warum eigentlich von Schlaf-Schaf?“, fragte Jack geraume Zeit später. Er stütze sich auf einen Ellbogen auf und sah Ianto an. 

Der junge Waliser blinzelte. Er griff nach der Bettdecke, die während ihrer vorherigen Aktivitäten halb zu Boden gerutscht war und zog sie über seine Beine. „Oh, meine Mutter hat erzählt, dass sie es gekauft haben, als ich drei Tage alt war. Und dass ich immer sofort eingeschlafen bin, wenn Louise bei mir war.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, begann Kreise auf Jacks Brust zu zeichnen. „Also war sie ein Schlaf-Schaf.“

„Dann muss sie leider umziehen.“ Jack schob eine Hand unter die Decke, ließ sie über Iantos Bauch nach unten wandern. 

„Wieso?“ Ianto stöhnte auf, als Jacks Mund seiner Hand folgte.

„Weil ich dich wach in diesem Bett brauche...“

 

# # #

 

Als Ianto erwachte, saß Jack auf der Bettkante. Er drehte die Schiene in seinen Händen, die sonst Iantos Bein vom Knie an umschloss und stabilisierte. „Das sieht unbequem aus“, meinte er, als er bemerkte, dass der andere Mann wach war. 

„Ich merke es kaum noch, wenn ich sie trage.“ Ianto fischte das Konstrukt aus Kunststoffbändern und Metallstreben aus seinem Griff und legte sie beiseite. Er starrte auf sein Knie. „Ich kann allerdings immer noch nicht glauben, dass mein Bein so aussieht.“

„Lass mich mal sehen.“ Bevor Ianto die Chance hatte, ihm auszuweichen, saß Jack vor ihm auf dem Boden und fuhr vorsichtig mit der Fingerspitze die Kontur einer Narbe nach. „Also von hier aus sieht es gar nicht so schlecht aus.“ Er sah zu ihm auf. „Hat es sie gestört? Die Frau auf dem Foto in deiner Schreibtischschublade?“ Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich brauche wenig Schlaf und ich dachte, es stört dich nicht, wenn ich mich ein wenig umsehe.“

Ianto setzte sich auf, zog die Decke über seine Beine. „Lisa war meine Verlobte.“

„Hat sie sich von dir getrennt? Wegen des Unfalls? Deshalb“ Jack deutete auf Iantos Knie, auf die Narben an seinem Bein.

„Nein, wir... Es war nicht nur deshalb. Der Unfall war eher das Ende einer längeren Geschichte.“ Ianto stand auf, wickelte die Decke um seine Schultern und trat zum Fenster, um nach draußen zu sehen. „Ich war schon vor dem Unfall nicht mehr wirklich glücklich in London. Ich habe meine Familie vermisst und mein Job... hat mich gelangweilt. Zu viele Zahlen, zu wenig Kontakt mit Menschen. Als wir uns kennengelernt haben, war das alles, was ich wollte - einen spannenden Job im aufregenden London, fern von meinen Eltern und meiner großen Schwester. Ich hatte Wales mit gerade mal achtzehn verlassen, den Kopf voller Träume. Mit fünfundzwanzig lag ich desillusioniert in einem Bett im Krankenhaus und wusste nicht, ob ich jemals wieder normal würde laufen können.“

„Und jetzt bist du achtundzwanzig – noch keine hundertachtundzwanzig, also ist es für nichts zu spät – und beglückst die Welt mit Kaffee, der es wirklich wert ist, getrunken zu werden.“ Jack trat hinter ihn. „Der Beweis dafür, dass du immer wieder neue Träume haben kannst.“ Er presste einen Kuss in Iantos Nacken. „Und Lisa?“

„Sie ist ehrgeiziger als ich. Als wir uns kennen lernten, arbeitete sie bereits nach einem ausgeklügelten Plan an ihrer Karriere. Anfangs sah ich mein Leben genau wie sie. Nach dem Unfall... nach den Monaten in der Reha, um praktisch noch einmal neu laufen zu lernen... wusste ich nicht mehr so genau, wer ich war und was ich wollte. Ich wusste nur... dass ich nicht mehr sein wollte, wer ich war.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich zu Jack um. „Macht das Sinn?“

„Ja. Für mich schon. Ich kenne das Gefühl.“ Jack spielte mit einer Ecke des Lakens, das Ianto um seine Schultern gewickelt hielt. „Lisa hatte kein Verständnis dafür?“

„Sie hat es versucht. Wir haben uns in Freundschaft getrennt, als ich beschloss, endgültig nach Wales zurückzukehren. Mit dem Geld der Versicherung, das ich als Entschädigung zugesprochen bekam, haben Rhi und ich das Darlehen beantragt, um das Gebäude zu kaufen und unser Geschäft zu starten. Das Ende.“ Ianto deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Ihr Verlust...“ Jack legte beide Hände auf die Hüften des jungen Mannes. „...mein Gewinn. Mir gefällt das Ende der Geschichte.“

Iantos Hand kam zwischen ihnen hoch, als Jack sich vorbeugte, um ihn zu küssen. „Wer sagt, dass es das Ende der Geschichte ist?“

„Nennen wir es: Den Anfang eines neuen Kapitels“, erwiderte Jack. „Und ich sehe genau vor mir, wie die erste Zeile davon lautet.“

„Wirklich?“ Ianto tat wieder diese Sache mit seiner Augenbraue, die Skepsis ausdrückte und die Jack rasch zu lieben begann. 

Jack lächelte. „Oh ja. „Sie gingen zurück ins Bett.“ Wie ist das für eine erste Zeile?“

„Klingt nach einem Bestseller.“ Ianto ließ sich von Jack zurück zwischen die Laken dirigieren. JA, der Beginn eines neuen Kapitels...

 

Ende


End file.
